A Hyrule story
by Kohaku-sama
Summary: My first ever FanFic! It's basicly Zelda 64 rewritten with new original caracters and a few twists. Please R&R.
1. The story begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda games and/or characters ect.  
  
Please don't flame, I'll be very sad, and so will Kenshin (;_;x  
  
+++++++++++  
  
A long time ago.. Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom on to the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all the life forms who would uphold the law. These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence. Where the Triforce stood this became sacred land.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the vast deep forest of Hyrule, the Great Deku Tree served as the guardian spirit. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, lived with the Great Deku Tree. He created the kokiri people and their home. Now the Great Deku Tree was an all around nice guy, he gave them life, a beautiful home, and all the protection they would ever need for the evils of the outside world. But he had this one rule that was kinda, not cool . If a kokiri ever left the forest their life would suddenly come to an end. The Great Deku Tree was very powerful so nobody pushed the issue, but they all loved him very much and would never want to disobey him. So nobody ever brought it up and they all lived happily in their little village. But besides the whole don't leave the forest thing they never had to worry about anything. Kokiri live forever and are always children, they never grow up. They also each have their own guardian fairy, which is their friend for life and is a part of them, their equal. Every once in awhile the Great Deku Tree would add some members to this happy little family. It had happened just about a year ago he had added Link and Naomi. They would have fit right in if they had had a fairy. But nobody knew why they didn't have fairies. Nobody even really cared. Well nobody cared but Mido the "leader" of the kokiri.  
  
Link was a very handsome boy for his age. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a green tunic and a green hat just like all the other kokiri boys and had brown boots that were almost too big for him. Naomi was very beautiful. She had long dark blond hair. And she had brilliantly green eyes and darker than normal skin. She didn't dress quite like all the other girls, she had a hat just like Link's and wore a tunic that was more like a dress. She also had boots that seemed too big for her feet. Saira, their best friend, had green hair with a green head band and long green boots. They all looked about 10 yr. old, well, every one looked about 10 yr. old in the village.  
Naomi and Saira had many thing they both liked to do together, like make music. Naomi loved to sing, sometimes she and Saria would make music together in the lost woods just to the left of their village. She also liked to just hang out and talk with Link and Saria and play with them in the sacred forest meadow. What Link liked best in the whole world was to listen to Naomi sing, he could listen to her for hours, he thought she was very, very pretty, well, all the boys did. And well, Mido had that whole thing for Saria, but you all know about that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Navi, Navi" whispered the Deku Tree. "Navi the fairy where art thou, come hither." "yes great deku tree, what is it?" " I sense a great evil descending upon this realm, go Navi, I feel that it is time for the boy and girl without a fairy to start their journey , go bring them to me."  
  
Mean while for lack of space Link and Naomi share the same house, Link in the top room and Naomi has the bottom room of the house. For the past few nights both Link and Naomi have been having nightmares but haven't told any one because they didn't need anyone thinking they were any weirder then they already thought they were, not having fairies and all. But what they didn't know was that they were both having the same dream. In their dream they both are standing next to each other out in some field next to some castle. All of a sudden lighting flashes and a white horse gallops past. It has two riders on it. A woman, and a little girl. They've never seen either one of them before. Suddenly, the little girl cries out, she looks back at them, worry and fear on her face as she passes. Then suddenly out rushes a second horse this time black. Upon this horse rides a man, dressed in black armor, his face hard and evil. He has a long nose and has dark evil eyes that seem to pierce right through them. He stares at them menacingly. And then suddenly they awake, breathing hard, and very afraid.  
  
Both Link and Naomi had slept in this morning because of the lack of sleep they were having from their nightmares. Link was tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable when he was awoken by a tiny voice. "hey, hey, wake up.hey...HEY!!! could hyrule's destiny really rely on such lazy children? come on and get up!" Well by this time Navi was getting a little impatient, the Great Deku Tree had told her to bring him Link and Naomi, and that's just what she was going to do. It had taken a whole ten minutes to get the little girl up, and she wasn't even up here! ""She probably went back to bed!"" thought Navi. So, getting tired of waiting, she floated down and pulled on Link's ear. This woke him up, and at the shock of having a fairy in his room that he had definitely never seen before he called for Naomi who at the time was walking up the ladder into his room. " good you finally woke up! I was starting to get a little worried. Let me introduce myself, my name's navi. The great deku tree sent me to get you two, he wants to talk with you guys." "The great deku tree wants to talk with us?" asked Link. "Why?" said Naomi "It's not like he can't see us every day, I'm there all the time." " I don't know, I'm just a gofer and it seemed very important! He needs you to get there now! Oh, I almost forgot, the great deku tree said I'm to be both your partner from now on. So lets quit yapping and get to the deku tree!"  
  
So they all left the house together when Saira came running down the path. " Halloo, tee hee, how are you two today? Oh my goodness, you have a fairy! I'm so happy for you.. Um,..uh,..who.. who's is she?" "She's both of ours.. I guess." said Link looking a little confused on the whole matter, why now have a fairy? " Well it doesn't matter, you both have a fairy, that means you're true kokiri now, hee hee!" "come on you two lets go see the great deku tree! He's waiting!" "The Great Deku Tree? Oh it's considered a great honor to be summoned by the Great Deku Tree, but I hope Mido won't give you any trouble. ""that bum"" she thought tapping her foot. "He's up there guarding the entrance. He said he didn't want any losers bothering the Great Deku Tree." ""he's the loser"" But you'll show him, you've got a fairy and she proves he wants to talk with you. Well good luck!" Saira waved good bye as they headed up the path to see the Great Deku Tree.  
  
As Link and Naomi headed up the path they could see Mido at the entrance. ""oh great"" thought Link ""what are we going to have to do to get past him?"" Naomi was thinking the same thing. Mido had a grumpy look on his face, this was nothing new, and Link and Naomi's hearts sank when they saw him come out to stop them. " Halt!" said the great Mido, well, that's what he calls himself. "What business does Mr. No Fairy have with the great Deku Tree, uh, no offence Naomi." " oh, shut up Mido." said Naomi, knowing he was just trying to get in good with Naomi, Saira's best friend.  
  
"Mido! Get off your high horse, and get your rear into gear, they have business with the great deku tree and its not your place to deny them passage!! The Deku Tree never TOLD you to stand guard. So get out of our way!!!" " Uh.uh, what's THAT!?!" "That's our fairy." said Link with quite a big grin, he's never seen Mido so confused. " Uh, well, you can't.uh you still can't pass. You can't expect help the Deku Tree,..if you don't have the right gear, yeah, yeah, that's right! I won't let you pass until you have.have..a, a sword yeah, and a,. shield YEAH!!" Mido was struggling a little bit, trying to find some thing impossible for them to find. He was ecstatic, he knew there was no way they could find a sword, a shield, yeah, you could buy one at the kokiri store, but a sword, no way they would be looking forever. ""HA, HA, HAA!"" thought Mido. His smile was almost ear to ear. " Oh!" yelled Naomi " Mido you'll get it!" "mido you're going to be in so much trouble once I've told the deku tree! I keep telling you that he WANTS to see them! Oh well, I'll just let him think up your punishment" " Nope, I don't believe you." said Mido with a huff "You can't go past with out a sword and shield, and that's final!!" and with this he crossed his arms and turned away, his head held high in a snooty posture. "Come on," sighed Naomi " I know where we can buy the shields, but the sword, I haven't the slightest idea."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry if it feels like I left ya hanging. Most of my chapters will end like this.  
  
Review, review, review. I'll update when I get some reviews.  
  
Oh, and if anyone knows how to break up the stories the right way, you know, so your not straining to read the paragraph please help me out! I'm new at this. 


	2. And now for another funfilled chapter!

And now for another fun filled chapter! Yay!  
  
One of my friends was reading this and asked if I had made Naomi look like me on purpose. I hadn't realized I did it. _; Oh well, please enjoy.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Well," said Link " we could ask Saira, maybe she might know where we can find a sword. She knows a lot about the history of the forest."  
  
" Or, we could just ask her to ask Mido to let us in." they both thought this was funny, every one knew that Mido liked Saira, even Saira knew a little. So they walked back down to talk with Saira about the whereabouts of a sword.  
  
As they walked down the path Saria could see the disappointment on their faces, she knew that they had failed to get past Mido. " That bum!" yelled Saira "YEAH," yelled Naomi " and to make it impossible for us to pass he said we can't until we have a sword and shield!"  
  
"WHAT!?!? well," said Saira realizing she was a bit to loud when a few birds suddenly burst from the trees in fright and she quieted down a bit.. "well, you guys go and buy the shields at the Kokiri store, and I'll ask around about a sword. I think I heard something about a Kokiri sword once but I'm not sure."  
  
" that's good saria, boy, mido's going to get it when I'm done talking to the deku tree, he should really learn to stop being so cocky." So they went their separate ways and looked for the items. "Don't worry about it Link, I already have enough rupees to buy shields for the both of us. I also have a fairy in a bottle, to help us if we get into to trouble. I've been saving them for a while, just incase."  
  
They ran back to their house and Naomi broke open a pot where she had been putting her rupees. It looked like she had enough for the both of them for the rest of their lives. " I've been saving for as long as I can remember." said Naomi looking at the surprised look on Link's face and she went a bit pink. "This looks good" said Link heading for the door.  
  
" Wait, I need to get the fairy." and with this she reached under her bed again and pulled out a nice little bottle with a small light inside. " I got the bottle from Saira, she said she got it in the lost woods somewhere, and I got the fairy in the Sacred Forest Meadow, there's a fairy fountain there beep in the middle." said Naomi. "Alright, lets go!" So off they went to the Kokiri store. " How may I help you?" asked a very short, and old looking kokiri clerk. ( which was unusual, because all Kokiri didn't look a day over ten)  
  
"We'd like to buy two shields please." said Link. "Well well, that will be 80 rupees please, thank you." and he handed them their shields. As soon as they left the store they wanted to try them out. "Oh, I know, there's a deku shrub in the woods, lets go practice on him." said Naomi and they ran to the lost woods. Soon they found their deku shrub.  
  
Then suddenly, 'Ding, ding' "What the heck was that?" "I think it was Navi, Link." " I have some advice for you. Hold up your shield and I'll help you to aim. The object is to bounce the seed it spits at you back at the shrub." So they pulled up their shields. Phult. Phult, (that's the seed coming out, just humor me) the deku spit two seeds, one at Link and one at Naomi. The seeds bounced off and, crack, crack, hit the deku shrub at the same time. Squeak! "Oh please, please, stop! If you spare me I will give you deku nuts.um.for FREE!" "Alright" (Now they had deku nuts yeah! Yeah deku nuts, um, what are they!?) "oh you guys got deku nuts, you can throw them at enemies to stun or blind them." Oh, that's good, now that we have that settled, lets get back to the story.  
  
So when they were done playing around and after much harping from Navi to get to the Great Deku Tree they returned to the village. "Hey, where have you two been?" called out Saira. " Oh well, it doesn't matter. I found out about a sword. There's good and bad news. The good news is that the sword is somewhere here in the village. The bad news is, there's only one." "Oh," said Naomi, this might be a problem.  
  
"Link you should have it, I'm sure Mido will let me in anyway." " Are you sure?" 'nod' "OK! Lets go, where did you say it was Saira?" "Well Link, I heard there's a secret passage up near the training grounds." " Lets go." Saria walked with them up to the training grounds. " Good luck you two!"  
  
""where to look, where to look?"" " Hey, hey, Link, look over here!" Naomi had found a small hole in the wall that they could crawl through.  
  
"It's no wonder nobodies found it, look at all the spider webs, who would want to go in there?" said Naomi, shuddering a little bit, she was none to fond of spiders. They didn't scare her she just didn't like the thought of crawling through their webs and/or them. " Ladies first" said Link trying to be polite, and not knowing Naomi really didn't want to go first, he bowed in Naomi.  
  
He had obviously not seen how bad the webs were. They both made it through and heard a weird rumbling noise. "Uh, Link", "not now Naomi, I'm looking for the sword." " Uh, Link I don't think this can wait!" " Hold on a sec!" " LOOK OUT, LINK!!!" just as she said this she pushed him out of the way of a huge boulder that came rumbling towards them.  
  
" Whoa, that was close,.uh..thank you Naomi, heh, heh." " You're welcome." ........ " Oh, hey look over there, it's a." " A CHEST!!" yelled Link. Looking both ways, as not to be smushed by the rock, they ran to the chest. " open it Link!! It could be the sword, then we can get to the deku tree, I'm sure he's tired of waiting!" The chest was big, it was about as tall as Link, so he had to lean in all the way just to get what was at the bottom. When he finally pulled himself out he had the sword. It was beautiful. Plain yes, but very beautiful. It had a dark wood handle and a red jewel in the middle. Simple but stylish. Link swished it through the air, it made a whooshing noise, and some how he had a feeling that it just belonged to him. " Well lets go, I can't wait to see the look on Mido's face when he sees this baby!" said Link as he gazed at the kokiri sword.  
  
They made their way back through the hole past the training ground, well, actually, Naomi had to drag Link away from the training ground, he was having too much fun with his new toy, all the way to the entrance where the great deku tree rests. Mido looking more cheerful than usual called out to Link "No luck yet on finding a sword No Fairy Boy, oh, too baaaa.." But he never finished. Link had just flashed the kokiri sword in Mido's direction. "Wha, Wha, What in the world is THAT!?!?!" screamed Mido his eyes were the size of dinner plates.  
  
"Oh, this? This is my Kokiri sword, do ya like?" "WHAT!?!? Oh, 'sigh', Naomi, .. just ,go on ahead. Link I want to talk to you." " See ya soon Link." said Naomi, very glad to go, she was having a hard time stifling her laughter at the look on Mido's face. She waved buy and ran down the path to the great deku tree. " Oh, humph, how did you get to be Saira's, Naomi's and the Great Deku Tree's favorite, geezzz!!!" and with that he stomped off. ""how. how, how could he be every one's favorite? Is he nicer? Well, yeah, but who cares about that? Is he more important? Pish, yeah, right. Could it be that he is better look.. Gasp!!! No..No, he could never look better than I, the Great Mido!""  
  
" 'sigh' finally, come on Link, who knows how long the deku tree has been waiting!" Link and Navi then went down the path together to see The Great Deku Tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside The Deku Tree  
  
Naomi was sitting waiting for them on a small mound of earth. She was about to ask Link what Mido had wanted to say when the Great Deku Tree spoke. " Navi, thou hast returned! I thank you Link, Naomi. Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares for the both of you. A vile climate pervades over this world. Verily, ye have both felt it. The time has come to test thine courage. I have been cursed. I need you both to dispel of the curse with your wisdom and courage. Art thou prepared?"  
  
"Yes, we're ready." said Link with an encouraging glance from Naomi. "Then enter. Navi the fairy." "yes deku tree?" " Go with them Navi and aid them with your words of wisdom. Please be cautious." and with that he opened what looked to be his huge mouth. They entered.  
  
It was huge! Up at the top you could see giant cob webs. "Well, where do we start?" asked Link. "Well, lets start with those, uh, I think those are deku babas." said Naomi  
  
"you're right naomi, those are deku babas. When ever you hear me, listen, I may be able to help you. When we find an enemy I will help you to aim so that you're more accurate, I will also give you any information on the enemy that I know of. For this wait until it strikes, then hit it, it will be stunned, but only for a short time, so rush in and hit it again to beat it." chimed Navi. There were four of them and they quickly fell. In each place there was a stick. " those are deku sticks, you can hit your enemies with it sometimes killing it right off, but they break very easy. They also burn easy too, but not for long."  
  
Now they have sticks, yippee, you can hit things with them! Since Naomi didn't have a sword Link gave her the Deku sticks. Then they found a ladder. One by one they climbed, and when they reached the top they ran to the north. They had come to a place with vines on the wall. "hey! these vines make a perfect place to climb!" good idea Navi!  
  
"But Navi, what are those, they don't look to friendly." said Naomi pointing at a small spider looking thing. It had what looked like a skull on it's back and was much larger than your run-of-the-mill spiders you fond in your house. " oh, that, that is a, um, that's a skulltula. If you start to climb and one sees you it will charge. So watch out!"  
  
"Uh why don't we go this way first, we might find something to nock them down with." said Naomi a little nervously and she hurriedly pushed Link onward. So they continued down the path. They came to a door. " Lets go inside." When they were both in Naomi heard Link shout " WHOA, SHIELD, SHIELD, PULL UP YOUR SHIELD!" because there in the center of the room was a deku shrub they hadn't seen and had almost stepped on.  
  
Phult, CRACK, SQUEAK. "Ow, wow, ow, oh please stop, if you stop I'll teach you something cool. If you roll at the end of a big fall your roll will absorb the shock of the fall. But it doesn't always work, if the fall is too high, then, well, you know, heh heh. Well try it if you're feeling bold." SQUEAK, and he ran off leaving behind two hearts.  
  
" What dose the heart thingy do?" said Link as he picked up a heart. Suddenly he felt rejuvenated, Naomi too felt the power washing over her as she held the tiny heart in her hand. " Oh, I get it, the hearts heal you, good thing to keep in mind for when we get the crap beat out of us. *sigh *" " Look," said Naomi "a door just opened, lets go inside, and try not to be so negative!"  
  
In the next room there was a block just floating in the center. "Look, a chest!" said Link, it was just on the other side. "So I guess you jump on the block and then on to the other side. Doesn't look too stable though."  
  
So they both jumped on the block and heard a rumbling noise, then the block started to shake. "Quick, jump!!" yelled Link as he pushed Naomi to the safty of the other side. Just as they jumped to the other side the block fell and smashed on the ground.  
  
"I'll get it this time." said Naomi recovering from slight scare. She was leaning over the side trying to get the item from the bottom, and she almost fell in. When she pulled herself out she had two things in her hands. " Cool, slingshots!" said Link taking his.  
  
" Yeah and there's two of them, no sharing! Oh, oh no, how will we leave now? There's no way we can jump far enough to reach the door and the block is gone. How are we going to get outta here!?" said Naomi, one of her worse fears was being trapped, anywhere. 'Ding ding' "hey look" Navi was hovering over a ladder up on the wall.  
  
Naomi took aim and shot the ladder down. "Lets go" she said with a sigh, happy to find a way out of there. In a few minuets they were back on the path and heading for the vines. With their new slingshots they shot down the sultanas with great ease. One of the skulltulas gave them deku seeds. (that's what you use with your slingshot)  
  
Another gave them more deku nuts, and the last one gave them rupees. So they climbed the vines. " 'phew!', made it." sighed Naomi. "What is THAT!?!"  
  
"that is a giant skulltula, wait till it turns and shows it's soft belly. Then strike, but watch out, they like to spin." Then suddenly it began lowering itself, low enough to hover just above the ground, growling as it went. Link rushed forward and got a little to close. He went flying about three feet backward and hit the wall. When he landed he just lay there, face on the ground. Naomi screamed and ran forward to help Link. She turned him over and saw that he was unconscious. "Link! Link! Please answer me! Please Link wake up! Plea." Link had suddenly sat up and began rubbing his head, wincing in pain." I guess I got a little too close didn't I?" he said laughing and still rubbing his head.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
What'd ya think? There's plenty more where that came from! Just R&R.  
  
~Kohaku-sama~ 


	3. Are you alright!

Thrid chapter,YEAH, I'm on a roll.  
  
Ok, here we go!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Are you alright!?" she said almost in tears " I'm fine... You weren't worried about me, were you?..Uh, why don't, I ,try again?" he said changing the subject, she had looked a little terrified. She looked at him with tearful eyes and was about to say something but seemed to mentally change her mind and instead said, "Be my guest." looking a lot less worried. This time he waited patiently for the beast to turn. And down it went. " It doesn't look to hard, if you WAIT AND ALL." said Naomi, glaring at Link. ""Maybe if someone would have waited, and not scare the CRAP out of me!.""  
  
"Look over there, a door." Said Link pointing in the direction of a newly opened doorway, trying to avoid Naomi's killing glare. As soon as they had entered, bars slammed behind them, blocking the door. ""oh great"" "Now how are we getting out of here?" asked Naomi.  
  
'ding' "look, this torch looks like it just went out, I wonder what would happen if it was lit." "Hmmm, I wonder what WOULD happen if it was lit?" said Nayomi. So she lit a deku stick on a torch that was still burning over in the corner, and ran over to the unlit torch to set it a-blaze. Suddenly the bars flew open, they could leave! " Hey Naomi, look, ANOTHER chest, how many are there you think?" so they tried the switch on the floor, jumped a few pillars and in the chest in the other side was a compass.  
  
"Hey Link, we forgot the chest down by the vines, I guess we were to busy with the sultanas to worry about it." "We'll get it when we go back down." said Link as he played with the compass, trying to figure it out. They looked over and saw a smaller chest, Link opened it and found a heart.  
  
"Good I needed that, my head was still kinda hurting me." "Link, what's that noise?" there was a strange noise coming from the corner. As they got closer Navi lit the way. "What's that Navi?" asked Naomi. It looked like a skulltula but was gold and a little bigger. "that's a golden skulltula. When you kill one of these you get a token proving you killed it. I don't know what they're good for but I'm sure they're worth something somewhere." "Why would you want something to prove you killed a spider? I squash them all the time and you don't hear me bragging about it." said Link. "because, they're very rare. How many spiders have you seen made of gold?"  
  
So steel flashed and a token appeared. Link picked it up and put it somewhere safe. "Ok, lets see what's in the chest by the vines!" said Naomi. They found the vines, and climbed down to the chest. There was a map inside. "Well, the map says there's a few more floors below us, but how do we get to them?" asked Link. "Lets check out those webs on the floor." So they whent and found the webs in the first room. "hey I can see right through these, there's water and stuff down there." "Come on Link, help me jump up and down on this web. Maybe we can break it." They hopped up and down without much success, but it was a good trampoline. "Well lets try getting higher and jumping onto it." suggested Link. "If we go all the way to the top and jumped I'm almost possitive we'd break it." said Naomi looking at a small platform near the ceiling of the massive tree.  
  
So they made the long trip back to the top, and looked over the edge. It was a long way down. "Whoa, that's pretty far, if you miss, well, I'm sure you know what happens" said Link, looking down at the webs below which now seemed much smaller than they had close up. "Well," she said, taking his hand the fear of missing on her face, he looked really scared too, "on the count of three,.one," she gripped his hand tighter, "two." this time he held tighter "two and ahalf" they both looked forward, "THREE!!!" they caught their breath and they jumped. They were only in the air for about ten seconds, but it felt like ten minuets. Screaming all the way down they both made it saftly on the web but they just kept falling, the web wasn't breaking! But just as they began to worry how far the web would toss them up into the air it snapped and there was even more screaming until they hit the water. They both came up gasping for air.  
  
"YAHOO!!" "WHOA!! That was one wild ride!! Lets do that agin!!" They were both pumped with adrenalin from the fall and ready to do just about anything. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" asked Link, just beaming. "Whoa, I was afraid we were going to miss. Later lets go and do it again. Just before we leave!" said Naomi smiling just as hard. So they climbed from the water and they saw another deku baba, and quickly disposed of it, but this time they must have done something differently, they got deku nuts instead. " Hey, I hear that noise again, you know, the noise that gold skulltula was making." said Naomi. And sure enough there were two gold skulltula, one on the vines which was their only way out, and one on a grate, thingy over in the corner. "You get that one and I'll get this one" so after some spider squashing they had three tokens all together. "Look, a switch." said Naomi. She stepped on it and a fire began to burn on a torch. " Let me see one of your sticks Naomi." said Link. He lit it and ran to some webs in the corner that looked like there was something behind them.  
  
"Hey, look, a door." he beat out the fire just before the whole stick burned and gave it back to Naomi. They went inside and saw a deku shrub, 'phult' , 'CRACK' , 'SQUEAK' , " Ow,wow,ow, please stop! You will never beat my brothers up ahead if you don't hit them in the right order, and that order is, 2..3...1, twenty-three is number one, did you think I would betray them that easily?" 'Squeak' , and he ran leaving a heart behind him. "Twenty-three is number one? What kind of a clue is that?" asked Link as Naomi sat thinking about it, she was always very smart when it came to these sort of things. " Maybe,. maybe that's to confuse us,.. or make it easer to remember, Uh. Twenty-three is number one, twenty-three is,...I got it, they'll be in order, like one is on the right, two is in the middle, and three is on the left! Well,. maybe, oh crap! Why don't we not worry about it until we get there?" This sounded good to Link, it was just kind of confusing him.  
  
"How do we get to the next room, there's bars here." said Link. "Look, there's an eye a the top, I've never seen that before, I wonder what would happen if I shot it?" said Naomi loading her slingshot, took aim and 'bing' . The eye shut, and then the bars lifted. In the next room there were two unlit torches and one lit. "Well I think I know what to do here." said Naomi and ran forward. (well if you have ever played the game you know what is in the middle of this room.) "AHHHH!" and she went flying backward. "NAOMI" he turned to the deku baba "HIGHAHH!!" soon the baba was dead and Link ran to Naomi. " I-I-I didn't see it." she said trying to sit up, it had scared her more then it hurt her. "Oh, it's ok Naomi, look it left a heart, I didn't see it either" he said reassuringly, it was slightly embarassing. He grabbed the heart and handed it to her, soon she was back on her feet and lighting the torches around the room.  
  
The bars lifted and off to the next room they went. In this room there was a lot of water. In the middle was a long bar that went straight across, this probably would have been ok but the bar had spikes and you couldn't just duck under it. Floating on the water was a block, and it would go back and forth to each side. 'Ding-a-ling' "Hey, I bet you can find all kinds of cool stuff in the water if you just look around, but if you plan on going under, don't be stupid, hold your breath!" " Hey look, a switch is under the water!" Naomi was right, " Lets see what it does." she said and dove into the water, Naomi was a very good swimmer. She tripped the switch and the water level dropped a lot. "Jump on the block Link and I'll swim out!" Link jumped on the block and pulled up Naomi as she swam to the side of the block, and they floated a crossed unhurt by the spikes. Then they jumped to the other side and looked around. " A door, .. But how do we get to it?" asked Link " Oh, I see, you move the block and then jump on it to reach the door." he said. " Wait Link, look at Navi." " What's the matter Navi?" "I scene something dangerous near by. Just wait a sec, ... LOOK, a giant skulltula!" and sure enough a giant skulltula came growling down, just next to the block.  
  
Link jumped attacked the skulltula. It had only taken one hit to kill it! "Ok, lets move this block!" he said grabbing a side of the block, Naomi started to push right next to him but she didn't need to try all that hard. Link was doing most the pushing, no doubt trying to impress Naomi. " GRRRR,...GRRRR,...GRR, phew! All done, come on!" they climbed the block and went to the next room. "shhhhhhhh!, Link look, a giant skulltula!, I don't think he sees us, here, let me get him, his belly is already exposed, if we don't make any noise he won't move." and she shot it with her slingshot. " Ok, come on!" and they ran in all the way to the room and looked around to see what to do next. That was the first real mistake they had made all day. Suddenly out of no where came these weird, things. They only had one eye and what looked like two legs, they were all bumpy and brown and had a leaf thingy coming out of their head. There was three of them, two of them had a green eye and the other one had a red eye. Then the red eyed one struck! They were cornered, Link stud in front of Naomi protecting her. Good thing they had their shields, it seemed the monsters could not penetrate them. After the red eyed one attacked, the eye turned green, and then one of the greens turned red and then attacked. "Well at least we know when they'll attack." said Naomi. " We can get ready to beat them off before they're on top of us." She thru down a deku nut and two of the monsters shrieked in pain, they were blind for a period of time, and she pulled out a deku stick and whacked them in the eye, shattering the stick. Then there was more shrieking and the two fell, leaving three hearts, and more deku nuts. Meanwhile Link was taking care of his monster, with one quick strike to the eye the thing was dead. They were both black and blue by the time it was done, but that's when all those hearts the monsters left came in real handy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Maybe I'm a little too descriptive. Oh well, it'll get better, I promise! Anyway, the first temple is always the most annoying if you know what you're doing. :p  
  
Hope you liked it. R&R, please. ^_^x  
  
~Kohaku-sama~ 


	4. Squash the spider

4th chapter. More of them in the Deku Tree, but this is it, don't worry.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Navi, what were those?" asked Link. "I'm not too sure, but my guess is, that, they,..were..uh..goma, larva? Maybe yes, maybe, no? it's been awhile since I've seen some of those." "Goma? Well what ever they are, I do NOT want to see them again!!!" said Link. "Well, who would?" said Naomi. There were two sets of webs in this room. One had a tiny crawlspace, the other one had a deku baba behind it.  
  
Well, she lit her stick and ran for the webs without the baba and set them ablaze. The webs burned down and they crawled to the next room. When they got there Link and Naomi realized they had been in this room before. It was the one they feel into after the big jump. Link found another block, and decided to act macho-man in front of Naomi once again and instead of waiting for her to help he pushed the block right off the edge. "Good thinking Link! Now we can use the fire down there to burn the cob webs on the floor right here! You're so smart!"  
  
" Uh, yeah! that's what I was trying to do, heh heh." "Wait here and I'll be right back." she jumped down the block and lit a deku stick on the other side and came running back to the place where Link was standing. She beat down on the webs with the flaming stick and the web began to burn. She put out her stick and then put it away. " Lets go!" she said and jumped right in not waiting for Link. It was a lot deeper than she had though. So when she just kept falling she started to worry, but finally she hit water. She could hear Link as the air swept past him all the way down, and then he splashed right next to her. "Whoa, that was fun." he told her. " Look, the three deku brothers. Remember what that deku told us? Twenty- three is number one. And there in order like I thought, so the middle one first, then the one on the right, then the one closest to that door. Ready? OK, Lets do it! You get that one over there and I'll get these two." said Naomi, "You don't mind do you?" " I don't care, you're best with these things." said Link checking to see if his shield was strapped on tight. It took about a minuet and finally only number one was left. 'PHULT' ,'CRACK' ,'SQUEAK'  
  
"OW,wow,ow, how did you know our secret? How annoying! I can't believe I am going to tell you the weakness of our queen Goma. If you want to deliver the coupe` de grace to our queen, she is only vulnerable when her EYE is RED. Oh QUEENIE, can you forgive me!?" 'SQUEAK!' Then the bars lifted from a large door and the deku shrubs squeaked off, leaving hearts, nuts, and sticks behind. " According to the map," Link began, " That's, THE BOSS LEVEL!!!!" his eyes were huge, he looked at Naomi and could see the she was scared too. " Did you hear when the deku said her EYE!!!, 'gulp' that means, that means, she's just like those larva. But I bet a lot bigger!!" said Naomi. " Why don't we stock up, look there's plants in the corner, maybe they'll have something we'll need." she suggested. So they cut them down to find, deku nuts, and seeds, and two hearts. They used the hearts then so they would be in great shape to battle.  
  
"Don't worry you two, the deku tree has faith in you, you can do it, if he thought you couldn't I'm sure you wouldn't be in here right now. I believe in you too!!" " You, ready?" 'GULP' , "I am if you are." 'double GULP' , "Then lets go." and they entered the unknown together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOMA  
  
It was dark. All they could hear was the thump of their heartbeats, and this strange scratching sound that seemed to be coming from the ceiling. They didn't move at first, just stud there, they were afraid of what was going to happen next. Then Naomi looked out from the little hall they were standing in and looked at the ceiling only to see something crawling on it, it was huge, and had a RED,GLOWING,EYE!  
  
"Well," she said, "Well," he said.'SIGH' " Lets get this over with." she said with a 'GULP!' And they stepped out into the clearing. The door slammed behind them and they flinched and waited for Goma to fall upon them, but she didn't, she just kept crawling around in circles. So they just looked up at her. They looked at her for quite a long time until she FINNALY noticed them.  
  
She couldn't see very well, and obviously couldn't hear very well either if she hadn't heard the door slam. Or maybe she was just stupid, not that that matters. It's not like anyone is going to insult her for her stupidity, for one thing she's huge and has some huge claws. She's a big freaking spider, with one eye, four legs, and a weird tail thingy that looked like it could do some damage. So insults really didn't bother her, if anyone messed with her she could always step on them, or eat them, one of the two would do just fine. Or on a really bad day she would step on you and then eat you, but it usably never came to that.  
  
She looked down and saw these strange little green bugs. ""What are those? Gross, they sure are ugly! Well they came just in time, I was getting a little hungry, maybe I'll ask them to dinner!"" " Here she comes!" yelled Naomi. 'BOOM!' She hit the floor just a few feet ahead of them. "Right!" yelled Link as he ran forward and smashed a deku nut on the ground. "" OW, Oh, my eye, my eye! What the heck did that little freak do to my eye! I can't see!"" She fell to the ground in pain. Then Link began striking at the giant eye. ""I need to get up! I need to make it back to the ceiling, then I can "lay" some help."" So she got up as fast as she possibly could and crawled up the wall.  
  
Link and Naomi ran away from the middle of the room incase she tried to fall on top of them and squash them. "What is she doing?" asked Link, looking all around them for fear of reinforcements, " I hope she's not going to try to jump on us!" " 'GASP' , OH,NO! SHE'S LAYING GOMA LARVA!!!" screamed Naomi as she watched little green and brown packets fall to the ground. As she was franticly searching for safe place to stand and fight she saw it, Goma's eye turned red. She quickly and calmly pulled out her slingshot, took aim and shot Goma's large red eye. Goma stopped laying eggs and began to shriek; soon she came crashing to the ground. Link then rushed forward and started slicing away at the eye again. Suddenly, all that could be heard was shrieking, horrible shrieking as the great beast Goma lay dying! As she began to shrivel so did the eggs and all that was left was some outer shell that had made up Goma's hard exoskeleton. They had done it they killed Goma! Where Goma's shattered body lay was where they found two hearts. But these were bigger than the others and had a silver lining around them. They each picked up a heart and felt ten times stronger than they had before they started their little adventure.  
  
'Oooo' gasped Navi "those are heart pieces they add to your life force and make you stronger. You can take a few more hits now, before succumbing to your injuries. They're very rare, only great warriors ever have the chance to use these. Hey look, step into the light and it will take you out of here." So with the battle over Naomi and Link looked at each other. Naomi smiled at Link and turned towards the light. Link watched her walk to the edge of the green circle of light and walked up to join her. They stepped in to the light together and looked above them as they were slowly being picked up and carried away.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
YAY! Death to Goma! They're FINNALY done with the Deku temple. I wonder what's gonna happen next. *tee hee * You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
To answer SetoFreak, I've already got like 10chapters done, I only just got 'Word' and that's the only way I could get it up on FanFiction.net. But even with 10 chapters, I'm no where near the ending! But it's gonna get really good, promise!  
  
~Kohaku-sama~ ^,^x oodles of oro's! 


	5. Our beloved Deku Tree, may he rest in pe...

Ok, a few questions will be answered in this chapter! Aka, Naomi's sword. I hope you like it!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chosen Ones  
  
"Well done young ones." said the Great Deku Three. " And Naomi, even though the odds were against you, ye pulled through and I am very proud of you. Both of you. But I am afraid that you both shall go through these kinds of dilemmas many a time after this, each one harder than the last. So to make your quest some easer, here you are Naomi." Then the deku tree gave Naomi the curved double blades. "I have been saving those for ye for quite some time, they were given to me by a woman of the desert, a GERUDO long ago. But they will be in much better use with you. Though both your efforts had been successful and the curse has been lifted, I was doomed even before you started. I shall pass on soon. But not before I tell you of how I came to be this way. A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse on me. Using his vile, sorceous powers, the evil one is searching for the sacred realm. (then he goes on saying just about all the stuff at the very beginning, you know, about the three goddesses) He is searching for the sacred Triforce, thou must never allow him to enter the sacred realm, thou must never let that evil man lay a hand on the Triforce. Go now to Hyrule Castle. There ye will surely meet the princess of DESTINY. Present this stone to the princess, I have foreseen that she will understand everything."  
  
And with that he gave them the SPIRITUAL STONE OF THE FOREST. " I. entreat ye .Navi, GOOD. BYE!!!" and then he passed. The leaves about his proud head began to wither and fall down around them. It was a sad sight, someone so kind and thought to be life itself had just passed on before them. Their "Father", the kind, and gentle Deku Tree. Both Link and Naomi bowed before him to honor his death. "We'll never forget you,..Great Deku Tree." said both Link and Naomi at once.  
  
" good bye, great deku tree, SNIFF!" " Come on Navi, he wouldn't want you to cry for him." said Naomi gazing at the great old tree. " Yeah,...Lets go." said Link, with a touch of sorrow in his voice. They went slowly down the path back to the village, not looking forward to what they would have to tell their friends, and the whole forest.  
  
THE PRINCESS OF DESTINY  
When they got back Mido was waiting for them at the entrance, he wanted to know what the Deku Tree had wanted them for. When he saw the sadness on their faces he wondered what in the world could have happened. But then he heard Navi say " Oh poor deku tree, I'll miss him sooooo, *SNIF*, much. Why, why did this have to happen?" "Navi don't cry, like I said, he wouldn't want you to cry for him." this from Naomi. ""the Great Deku Tree.Dead? That can't be!"" "So what did the Deku Tree want?" said Mido".. he isn't dead, is, he? *GASP*!! You killed him!!!" "We did not Mido, we tried to help him, but.." " Well, you didn't try hard enough!" said Mido. "Mido!! Shut up and let me finish! He said he was doomed even before he called on us! It doesn't matter how hard we tried, he was going to die anyway!!!" screamed Naomi, she was crying as she said this.  
  
" There was nothing we could do, so stop fighting about it!" yelled Link "Come on Naomi, we need to go to the castle." "YOUR LEAVING!?!? Are you nuts, you know the rule, any Kokiri that leaves the forest dies!"  
  
"Mido," said Naomi, "the great deku tree told us to go to the castle to find the princess, he said it was our destiny to leave the forest." " Oh,.. Well when every one asks, I tell them what you said, sorry I blamed you, I know you tried your best." after Mido's surprising apology they headed to the bridge that leads out of the forest.  
  
They got half way across it when Saira appeared. " I,..I, I knew one day you two would leave the forest, I don't know how, I , I just did." Saira looked very sad, but of course you would too if your best friends were leaving, maybe forever. "But that's ok, because we'll always be friends, won't we? Here, I want you to each have one, there OCARINAs, I hope you won't forget me, and please come back to visit,... you will, won't you?" "Of course we will." said Link reassuringly patting her on the shoulder. "Always." said Naomi as she ran up to hug her best friend. After that they turned and left.  
  
There were still some trees around them on the outside of the forest but it was getting thinner and thinner. Finally they reached the edge of the forest. On the ground was a white line that only the bravest of Kokiri would dare even touch. They both stud there, staring down at the line. Every once in a while they would look at each other for some reasurement. Link took the first step forward. He toed the line gingerly and with a deep breath stepped completely over. Standing there with his eyes closed and still holding his breath he heard Naomi say "Are you dead yet?" He opened one eye and then slowly the other one. Then he let out his breath and jumped around in circles. "I'm alive I'm alive!" He continued to dance in circles and came up and grabbed Naomi and they danced around together on the other side of the line, right out into the clearing. They had just stepped out into the clearing when they heard a voice. They stopped there dancing and looked up to see an owl. A very large owl.  
  
"HOOT HOO, hello there. I have been watching you for some time and it seems you both have a big adventure ahead of you. If I can, I will help you along the way. When you see me don't fear, I am hear to help you. You will have many hardships along the way, but don't be discouraged. Just keep trying. You're looking for the castle aren't you? Just keep heading north and if you lose your way use this map I have for you." and then he released a map from his talons, which floated down to their feet. " I will always be here to help you, well, not right here, I'll move around an everything, oh, just when you see me I'll probably have some information for you. Good-bye! HOOT HOOT HO!" and then he flew off leaving the two of them slightly confused.  
  
"Since when do owl's talk?" asked Naomi. "Probably around the time they started getting so darn huge."said Link. " Lets see what's on this map." said Naomi picking it up. "He's right, all we have to do is go straight." " But we better hurry, it's getting dark, and I've never been out here in the dark." " Well, duh, we've never even been out here period." said Naomi. " You have a point there, come on lets hurry!"  
  
They both pulled out their swords, neather one really knowing what was a head of them, and ran onward. They could just see the castle, but then the sun was just going down, and all of a sudden, the bridge to the castle was lifting. " Oh, .sh-!" yelled Naomi, "We were too slow!" said Link, interrupting Naomi. After seeing if they could sneak in some way, and without much success, they decided to go to the ranch to see if they could stay the night. It was kinda scary out there in the dark so they ran their little legs off toward the ranch.  
  
In the midst of all there running Link heard a strange noise behind them. " What the," said Link turning around. "Huh?! What the heck is that?! Uh, Naomi, I think we're being followed." " What makes you say that Link?" said Naomi turning around to see what Link was so worked up about. Then she saw these ugly skelington things walking right behind them. They weren't very fast, but they didn't seem too friendly. "Look Out Link! That ones going to attack you!" and sure enough the thingy put it's claws in the air ready to strike, but then Naomi came rushing in with her double swords and chopped their heads off. "Phew, that was close!" said Naomi wiping the sweat off her face. " Uh Naomi,"  
  
" Yes Link?" "Look Behind you!" when she turned around she could see those ugly things coming at them, but only without their heads. " GEEZZZZ, what does it take to kill these guys!" said Naomi, as she went back to work on their undead enemy, she seemed to be a natural with the Desert Blades. Finally after much chopping from both Link and Naomi they were dead. They both ran into the safety of the ranch just as two more of those things popped from the ground. But the things didn't seem to be able to come within the ranch, which was a good thing. When they were in the ranch nobody seemed to be there. ""Well, it is late at night"" thought Naomi as they looked around.  
  
Soon they were too tired to keep looking for any help so they found a nice soft spot in the hey just out side the barn and had, well actually considering the what's been going on, had a good nights rest. But then the next morning they had a most unwelcome wake up call. *YAWN! YAWN!*, "Boy what a good night, I sure slept good, how 'bout you Naomi?" Said Link stretching and just opening his eyes. When he opened his eyes he was expecting to see Naomi, but what he saw was a pitch fork aimed right in- between his eyes. " What is a little rat like you do'n in the hey?" asked the holder of the pitch fork. "Uh, *Gulp!* Uh we were trying to get away from the skellington things, and, and the bridge to the castle was closed, and we thought that maybe someone here could" "INGO!" screamed a little girl about their age. " What in tarnation are you doing pointing that pitch fork at his head? Have you know manners?!"  
  
"I found this little snot sleeping in the hey, and did he ask permission, no, this ante no inn! Maybe we should charge him. And besides, he could have spooked the horses, or worse, the cows, then we wouldn't get any milk! You never know, he might be think'n 'bout stealing some chickens and" " Oh, Ingo, just put the pitch fork down. Does it look like he stole any chickens? And look, the cows seem just fine to me." " mumble, mumble,..mumble mumble" " Ah, quit your mumbling!" and Ingo slumped away mumbling as he went. " Hello, my name's Malon, and your on Lon Lon ranch the only ranch in all of Hyrule, Welcome."  
  
" Thanks," He looked around but he didn't see Naomi anywhere in the hay. "Where's Naomi." " Oh, yeah she told me about you, she got up early to help with the chores. She told me all about how you need to get to the castle, I'm goin down to the castle too. We can all go on down together. Me and my pa went down to deliver milk the other day and I guess he fell asleep somewhere, that's just like him. I know! Yall can help me find him. I came back so I could get a decent nights sleep. I was tired of waiting at the gate for him to come back" "Hey!" it was Naomi calling from in the fenced in area of the ranch, she had just got done brushing the horses.  
  
"*Phew* I did enough chores to last for the both of us Link." " Oh, you know you could have woken me up, I would have helped you out." " Don't worry Link, you just looked so peaceful there, snoring and drooling in the hay, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up, and besides, I love it here! I didn't mind at all doing most of the work!" said Naomi whirling in a circle and taking in the clean air, not that the forest wasn't clean, mind you.  
  
"Well come on, lets quit jawing it and go get some breakfast!" said Malon, they all agreed, Link and Naomi were hungry they hadn't had anything to eat since the day before they went inside the Deku Tree. Breakfast was delicious, pancakes and eggs, with all the milk you could drink. After breakfast they headed off to the castle together. It only took then a short time to reach the castle " Malon, we have something real important to do first, when we're done we'll come back and help you Ok?" Link and Naomi went walking towards the castle, and so did Malon. " Uh, Malon, we kinda have to do it alone." said Link. "Oh, well I'm not following you on perpous, my dad went you to the castle to deliver the milk you see? Oh, are you going to the castle too, then here, take this, you can help me as you do what ever you're doing." then she gave them an egg, " I've been incubating that very carefully, it should hatch by the time you find my dad, the crow will wake him up, tee hee! Coo coo's just love to wake people up."  
  
So they took the egg and Malon waited for them by a wall with little vines growing all over on it. " HOOT,HOOT, Hey there, look up here!" called a familiar voice. So they looked up in a tree, and there was the owl. "HOOT, you've come to see the princess haven't you, well you'll have to be sneaky, they've upped security lately, so you'll have to sneak past the guards to get to the court yard where the princess plays. Well good luck, you'll need it!" and then he flew away out of sight. "Well, isn't this just great!" said Naomi. " First it's big spiders, now we get to do some breaking and entering! What's going to happen if we get caught?" " Well, we just won't get caught, that's all." said Link. "Link, these people do this for a living, they protect the KING!, they're the best of the best, are you saying we're just going to just waltz up there and sneak past, unnoticed?"  
  
"Uh, Yeah." "Oh,.. Ok lets go. I mean, you only live once." They were looking around for a way in when they saw the vines. "Lets climb up those," suggested Naomi "they shouldn't be to much different from the ones inside the deku tree." So as they were trying to climb up this one vine Malon said " What? What are y'all doing? Just tell that guard that you're here for Talon, tell them Malon sent you. I'm sure they'll let you in." So Link and Naomi stopped their climbing and walked to the gate, " Um, excuse me sir." said Naomi in as sweet a voice she could muster, ""They'll let a sweet little innocent girl go through, won't they?"" "We're here to get Talon, Malon sent us to get him when he didn't come home last night." This response from the guard.  
  
"Sorry, kids, but I have to see her for myself, you could just be trying to get in and see the princess for all I know." He was looking at Link "She is pretty popular with the boys you know" " Yeah, Heh,heh, you never know,heh heh, better safe than sorry, I guess." said Link rather nervously.  
  
" HEY, MALON! They won't let us in could you come over here and tell them we're to get your dad!" And soon they could see Malon come over from around the corner.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
OK, another on down. I hope you liked it.The next one is even better! I can't wait till I have th time to put it up! Chapter 6 will answer even more questions! Tee hee, well sort-of.  
  
~Kohaku-sama~  
  
^,^x oodles of Oro's! 


	6. Iiiiiiiit's castle TIME!

YAY! Another chapter. I got this one up as fast as I could! But was it fast enough? Hmmmm. Don't get too excited though. Riiiight! Uh, yeah.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
" It's ok," she said. " they're here to pick up my dad. You know him, he probably sat down to rest for awhile and fell asleep." " Oh, well I'm sorry for the inconvenience, please proceed." said the guard as he bowed and opened the gate. Malon stayed at the entrance to wait for her dad and chew him out for being so late. The guard led the way through the winding path to the castle gates.  
  
"Here we go, I have accompanied you this far, you won't have to worry about guards from here on in. But no sneaking off! We have guards everywhere in the castle courtyard. Just find Talon and get out!. Erm, Please." The guard then turned and walked back to his post. " Thank you!" yelled Naomi.  
  
Link and Naomi both looked up at the castle before them. They just stood there for awhile, wide-eyed. Link was just starting to wonder that if you climbed all the way to the top if you could see their house from there when he heard some one snoring up-ahead. "Look Naomi, is that Talon you think?" " I think it is Link, lets go and wake him up!"  
  
Naomi and Link walked over to the sleeping form known as Talon and stared down at him. "Hey, wake up!" Link yelled into his ear. Talon only snored louder and rolled over to his side. "HELLO!!! WAKE UP YOU LAZY..." Link was just about to kick the sleeping Talon when he suddenly felt the egg Malon had given them do something strange. " Uh, I think the egg is going to hatch! Look!" said Naomi, taking the egg from Link who still had his leg poised for an attack on Talon's side.  
  
"You mean I don't get to kick him?" All he got as a response from Naomi was a glare and a swift smack to the back of the head. "Ow, geez I was only joking!" He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It didn't hurt you baby." As Naomi held it in her hands the egg began to shake and crack, the egg shell began to fall away and in her had where the egg once was, was a little yellow chick.  
  
" Uh...But didn't Malon say the crow would wake him up? This is just a little chick. Last I checked, chicks couldn't crow!" said Link as he poked the fluff ball in Naomi's hands. But then suddenly the chick began to grow! " Whoa, what kind of chickens do they raise on their ranch?! Radio active ones?" exclaimed Naomi. So they brought their new born rooster down close to sleeping Talon's ear and set him down.  
  
The rooster pecked around for a bit, checking out it's surroundings. It finally realized the sleeping form beside it and began crowing and crowing, and crowing! It was hard to shut the thing up but Link and Naomi finally got the rooster quiet with a little persuading and the help of Link's hat. " Wha.. wha, what in tarnation is all that racket? Can't a guy get any shut- eye round here?" yelled Talon rather sleepily. " Yep, that's Malon's dad alright." said Link, ranch talk. " Who are you?" asked Talon seeing two young kids in front of him with a struggling chicken in a hat. Link quickly hid the hat behind him and gave a cheesy grin. "Uh, I'm Naomi." she said as she sidled closer to Link to help hide the chicken. " And I'm Link, Malon sent us to come get you, said she's tired of waiting and that you're way past your beauty sleep."  
  
"Huh... Oh No! Malon! I forgot all about her, gee that was pretty bad of me leaving her behind to wait. Boy I'm gona catch it from her when I get back! Boy, I gotta run!" and he went running off down the path. " Ok, now that's that's done, how are we going to get in?" asked Naomi setting down the chicken which flew away rather hastily, it didn't like the hat too much. " You think we could fit thru that hole?" said Link looking at a small hole in the side of the castle, it had a small stream of water running right thru it down into the moat of the castle. It looked like it went right into the court yard.  
  
"Well, let's find out." said Naomi walking past Link to the side of the moat ledge, right a crossed from the hole. "I don't think we can reach it from here." "Let's try using those milk boxes by stacking them and climbing on top. Then maybe we can jump a crossed." "Great idea Link!" so they pushed the boxes together and climbed up. Naomi climbed up first and jumped a cross and looked in. " It's going to be a tight squeeze, but I think we can do it. At least this time there are no nasty cob webs." said Naomi looking over at Link. They both made it in ok, a little damp, but all together ok and they slowly took in their surroundings.  
  
They quitely walked in a bit further to see their first guards standing by some shrubbery. But getting past them was relatively easy. In fact they all seemed easy. " Geez, those were the king's mighty guards, I was expecting more." said Naomi a little disappointed, deprived of a challenge. "Yeah, so was I. That sucked! I could stand behind one of these dorks and do a little dance and they still wouldn't know I was there."  
  
They moved ahead into the center court where they thought they could find a door to the inside of the castle and find the princess. When they walked into the main court they could hear a lovely tune playing softly in the background. They didn't see any guards all around the court, just a little girl standing by a window looking into the castle. She was turned around her back to them but when she heard footsteps behind her she turned in surprise. "Who, who are you?" asked the little girl shyly. "Uh, I'm Link. Pleased to meet you." He said with a bow, and Naomi could see a small blush come over the girls cheeks. "And I'm Naomi." she said in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms. Link picked up the tone in her voice and stood from his bow. He looked at Naomi and then to the princess and then back to Naomi. He had never seen Naomi like this and decided not to piss her off, so he stopped his flirting and went for smiling politely.  
  
"Link?.. Naomi? Funny, the names seem so familiar... Your cloths, that fairy, you're from the forest aren't you?" Link and Nayomi both nod in agreement. " Oh I knew you would come! Tee hee! I had a dream, in the dream there were dark clouds everywhere, and then suddenly a bright light came. Two from the forest stud alone holding a bright and shinning stone that parted the clouds. You, do, have the stone, don't you?" she said all this with a burst of emotion, and when she asked about the stone the look on her face could have just broken your heart if you didn't have it. She smiled sweetly and looked hopingly at Link. Link couldn't hold back a blush *sweat drop action!* and began to back away from the princess. "Uh, um." "You mean this?" said Naomi with even more annoyance in her voice and Link swore he could see her hand shake with anger as she held up the stone for the princess to see.  
  
""Is she, jealous?"" Thought Link as he watched her hand over the stone. He blushed a little ""I never knew that maybe Naomi liked me! I always thought she was really nice, and"" "OH Yes! That's it, that's it! Tee hee!" she said clapping her hands and interrupting Link's thoughts. " But be quick and put that away!" she said suddenly griped with fear. " Before HE sees it!" Naomi put the stone in a safe spot and they both gave her a questioning look." Oh, I'm sorry, I got so wrapped up in my story I forgot to properly introduce myself." and then she paused. " My name is Zelda Princess of Hyrule." she said this with great pride as well as a shy glance to Link.  
  
"Before you came I was looking through that window." she said backing away so that they could see. " I was spying on a man, will you please look?...please quick, before he goes away!" so Link and Naomi walked up to the window and peered in. And then they saw a man clad in black armor, he looked as though he were a Gerudo. Hey, they both thought seeing the princess was major de`chavoo, this was nothing. The man was none other than the man in their dream. And then Naomi saw him start to move his head in their direction and quickly pushed Link down.  
  
"OW, what was that for?" asked Link patting his backside from the hard fall on the concrete. " I don't like the way he looks, I just don't think he should see us." said Naomi shuddering. "That was Ganondorf. I believe that he represents the dark clouds in my dream. I tried to tell my father of my premonition, but he wouldn't listen. Ganondorf says he shows nothing but allegiance to my father, but I know he is not sincere." she paused. " What Ganon wants is none other than the Triforce, I'm sure of it. And if he succeeds he will lead this beautiful land of Hyrule into darkness." She had a deep look of sorrow on her face as she said this, but then suddenly hope shone through. " I know! We will stop Ganon from reaching the Triforce by beating him to it! We already have one of the spiritual stones, all we have to do is get the other two." there was that confused/questioning look again. " I will tell you the story of the Temple of Time. This should help to explane some things for you." and with this she tells the story of how the three golden goddess created the land of Hyrule and of the creation of the Triforce and where it rests and about the Ocarina of time, you know. " With the other two stones we will be able to open the door to the sacred realm, but we cannot open the gate without the Ocarina of Time. This legend has been passed down in our family for generations. With out the special ocarina you can't open the gate, so I will protect the ocarina with all my power while you two go get the other two stones. My nurse, Impa, will show you the way out, if you are seen there will be trouble, she will guide you safely out of the castle. Good bye, and good luck. Be safe, and hurry, Ganon draws ever near. Oops! I almost forgot!" then the princess started writing something down on a piece of paper. " Here, this will help you to gain entrance to the Death mountain path. Good bye!" then she gave them the letter and she gave Link a little 'good luck' kiss on the cheek. *More sweat drop action!*  
  
Link stud dazed for a bit when he finally turned and looked at Naomi but she had quickly turned so he couldn't see her face. ""That stupid princess! Who dose she think she is? She doesn't even know Link. She thinks just cusp she's princess she can have whatever she wants, HA, try that again sister. You'll be sorry you ever messed with me!"" "Uh, Naomi?" Link put his hand on her sholder and turned her to face him. "What is it?" she asked sweetly and smiled.(Rurouni Smile!*) "Um, nothing." But he could tell something was wrong. They turned together to see a woman standing if front of the entrance to the court, the way they had come in. As they walked near, the woman smiled  
  
" I am Impa, of the Sheikta. I am Zelda's nurse and protector. The princess said that my role in her dream was that I was to teach this melody to the two of the forest. I have played this song for the princess ever since she was very, very young. Only those of royal blood are aloud this tune, it will show your very connection with the royal family of Hyrule." and with that she brought her fingers to her lips and whistled Zelda's lullaby. {for you gamers, left up right, left up right.} It was beautiful. So Link and Naomi got their ocarinas and played the same tune. Then suddenly they realized that the song was all around them, that was the tune they were hearing in the background. " Come with me, I will lead you safely from the castle and tell you of the ware bouts of the next stone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The spiritual stone of fire Impa lead them out of the castle and into Hyrule field. She pointed them to the left of the castle. " If you go strait you will enter Kakariko village. That is the village I grew up in. It is at the foot of Death Mountain. If you travel up the path you will encounter the Goron people. They are rock people and the keepers of the spiritual stone of fire. Good luck, we're counting on you two." and after she said this she disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"let's get going! this is so exciting! Link, Naomi, do you have any idea what all this means? We're going to save Hyrule! This must be what the great deku tree meant when he said it was your destiny to leave the forest. Just think of all the new friends we'll make! Not to mention the enemies, but enough of that, I just want you two to know I'm behind you all the way!...uh, where are you two going? The village is that way! Oh c'mon. let's go!" both Link and Naomi were going in the opposite direction of the village Imp had pointed out. " Navi, we have to go see our new friend Malon. You know, make sure her dad made it home safely and stuff. I'm sure she'd like to know what's going on. And I bet if we ever needed help or a place to stay, we could come and ask her." said Naomi.  
  
" *sigh*, ok, fine but we can't take too long, OK!" When they made it to the ranch they could hear Malon singing in the center of the ranch where the horses ran and grazed. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la- oh hey you two, did you get to see the princess?" "Yeah, and guess what, we have to help save Hyrule. Now I won't go into detail but some bad stuff is going down and we have to stop it!" said Link with a slight air of pride in his voice. "You have to save Hyrule!" said Malon in an awed whisper. "WOW!"  
  
"Well, we have to go, there isn't much time." "Wait! I want to show you two of my best friends." said Malon. "Epona! Stormy! C'mon over here and meet my new friends!" Two young horses that were playing over to the left of where they were standing came trotting up to Malon. One was brown and had a white mane and tail, and a white patch on her face. This one was called Epona. The other was all black, well, all black but a white lighting shaped mark that started on his face, and ran through his mane, and branched off on to his back. This was Stormy. But when they saw Naomi and Link they ran away. "Hmm, I guess they're not used to you guys. I know! Epona loves this song! And then she sang the same beautiful song she was singing before.{ Epona's song, up right left, up right left} " Now you try it!" So Naomi sang Epona's song. Epona came galloping back, closely followed by Stormy. Epona seemed more fond of Link than Naomi and pushed her head against his and nuzzled him affectionately. Stormy being the more cautious of the two inched his was towards Naomi. She held out her hand and let him smell her, then she slowly walked closer and began to pet his back. " Did you like that song, my mother composed it. Now Stormy's favorite song. He always liked this song, I learned it from a woman in the Kakariko village. She said she found it on a grave stone there, it was writhen for the brother of a composer that served the royal family. It's called the 'Song of Storms' ." and then she sang this song.{ A down up, A down up} Naomi then sang this one. Slowly the nervous horse in her hands became more and more friendly until finally Naomi was on his back riding him in circles around Link, Epona and Malon. "Good, now that that's settled, when you both get older I'm sure that they will help you in your travels. They're still not broken in yet. Epona's one of our ranch horses, but we got Stormy in a trade with one of the Gerudos. We want to start raising Gerudo mustangs, they're known through-out Hyrule for their superiority over most horses. I'll have to hand it to them, those Gerudos know their horses." said Malon. "C'mon, lets go, we've got a lot to do." said Link. So they said their good-bye's and went on their way back to the village.  
  
It was a cute little village. They walked all around looking at every thing. Then they saw a woman who looked very frustrated. "Um, can we help you in any way miss?" asked Link. "Oh, oh yes, please help me. My lovely coo coos{ chickens } got out of their pen, and I have allergies. When I touch them they give me goose bumps. Please could you go get my coo coos for me?" " Of course!" said both Link and Naomi. "Oh thank you so much!" so Link and Naomi split up and found all of the coo coos and got them safely into their pen, well, all but one. " Oh, thank you, but, um, I'm missing one. Please find it." so they looked all over and finally Naomi heard a box clucking over in the corner, so they found the last coo coo and brought it back to the Coo coo lady. " Thank you so much, you're both my hero's. Here I want you to have this!" and then she gave them a nice glass bottle. " It's fine glass so be careful mind."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
OK, what did you think? I really like this chapter, so far. *Muwhahahaha! * Well there's more to come! Pretty soon I'm gonna run out of chapters and it's gonna take forever to get the next one up. Soooo, I'm gonna pace myself from now on. Try to, ....I hope, maybe. Tee hee!  
  
*Rurouni smile: If you ever watch Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin's sweet, kind, I- MIGHT-be-hiding-my-true-feelings smile is commonly referred to as the "Rurouni smile". If you haven't seen Kenshin, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSING! ^,^x oro!  
  
~Kohaku-sama~  
  
^_^x oodles!~ 


	7. Lose ends

Well, this one isn't very long, but oh well. Reeeaaaly short, like 2 pages on 'Word'. Have fun!  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Since Naomi had a bottle she gave this one to Link. " Good, now we can have two fairies, or something like lon lon milk to help us out." said Naomi. " Thank you again!" said the Coo coo lady. { that's what they called her, she never gave them her real name}  
  
" come on! Lets go, enough playing around, you never know, the Gorons might need our help! You saw what happened to the deku tree! What if something really bad happens to them! So lets go!" "Navi is right, if Ganon did that to the deku tree to get the stone, then he might have done something to the Gorons!" said Link. So they all decided to start up the mountain to the Goron city. They walked up to the gates and spoke to the guard standing there. " Excuse me sir, we need to get up to the Goron city. Could you please let us in?" asked Naomi. " I'm sorry kids but its far too dangerous up there for you. And besides, only people with permission from the king, or the princess can pass."  
  
" We have permission" said Naomi taking out the letter. " Here, this gives us all the permission we need." " Hmm,... Well, this seems to be the princess's righting, Hmm, what kind of crazy game is our princess playing now, save hyrule, he he he, you can pass." and with that he tripped a switch that opened up the path to the city. " Um, kids, could you do me a favor, when you have the time and all?"  
  
" What is it?" " I was wondering, when you have the time, could you go to that new Happy Mask Shop and get a mask for me, ., well not for me, for my son. You see, I never have time to go, so if you could, it looks like a yellow fox. Oh, and one other thing, your shields, it gets really hot up there, being a volcano and all, you might want to get a Hylan shield. They sell them in the market place, tell them I sent you and I'm sure they will give you a discount." Both Link and Naomi thought about this awhile, the guy was right.  
  
" Why don't we go get the shields, and while we're there we can get this guys son that mask." said Naomi. So they turned around and headed back to the market place. When they got there it was almost dark so the market was almost empty. They made it into the bazaar and bought their shields, but not at as much of a discount as they thought they would get, the man didn't seem to believe them. Then they left and went to the happy mask shop. When they walked in there was a strange man behind the counter. "Hello, here at the Happy Mask Shoppe we don't sell you the masks, we let you borrow them and sell them yourselves. If you make a profit on the mask you borrow, then you get to keep the change, but if someone won't give you enough, you must pay from your pocket. So now how may I help you?" "um, we want to borrow the Keeton mask, please." said Link.  
  
"Here you go." They got the mask and left, it was getting late and they didn't want to get stuck outside with those weird dead thingies. So they ran as fast as they could back to the Kakariko village. They stayed the night there in the Coo coo lady's house until morning. That night they decided to go back to the Kokiri village to tell Saria about what they had to do, and so that she would know that they were alright, so far. When the sun rose they said their goodbye's and headed for the kokiri village. It didn't take them very long to get there because they knew where they were going. When they go there everyone was glad to see them. They looked all over to find Saria, but could find no sign of her. Mido told them she was in the forest but there was no way they could find her.  
  
"I bet she's in the sacred forest meadow, we always used to sing and play music there." said Naomi. ""I know"" thought Link. He loved to hear her sing and play, but Naomi was always so modest and would be embarrassed if she knew that someone was listening. So Link would sometimes come and listen when Naomi didn't know, Saira knew, but Naomi never did. But not so much any more, recently she has been becoming more confident in her voice, and fingers. She could play any tune after a few tries, and then after that she knew it by heart. They were in the forest and could hear Saira playing her and Naomi's song.  
  
"Follow the tune." said Naomi. It took awhile but they figured out that she was in the meadow. Naomi knew the way like the back of her hand so it only took a few minuets to get there. When they stepped in a wolflos came up from the ground. Whoa, he didn't remember that being there, and then it went running at Naomi. Then it lunged at her and she was on the ground. " I'll save you Naomi!" but only Naomi wasn't screaming like Link would have been doing right now, she was laughing!?!? " Ha, he he hee. Wolflos, get off you big brute! Ha ha ha !" UHH? What the heck? Then Naomi looked at Link, sword at hand.  
  
"Oh, Link wolflos is my friend. He guards this place from intruders, but we're welcome. All of the things here that would usually hurt you are friends. They know Saira and me. And if you're my friend, you're their friend. He was just excited to see me, he used to see me every day, but, now." Link put his sword and wood shield away,{they haven't used their new Hylan shields yet} "C'mon lets go see Saira, you come too wolflos." said Naomi. So they went through the huge maze that was the sacred forest meadow. They made it to a small clearing where Saira sat playing her ocarina. Suddenly she heard a noise, and looked up from her playing. "Link!!!! Naomi!!!" they told her of all the things they must do, and all the people they have met.  
  
" WOW!!! So Zelda's lullaby shows your connection with the royal family, well, you'll need something to show your connection here, I know." and then she started to play her song again. Naomi nudged Link and he got the idea, he got his ocarina, and began to play, while Naomi sang. Saira's song became their connection with the forest.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
There, I told you it was short! It's all I could get done in such a short time. The next one is gonna be short too, but then maybe I can get more of them up faster if their shorter.  
  
Thanks for all your reviews, I had no idea other people would like my story. I'm touched, really. *Sniff * You love me, you really Love me. Or you just really love Link and are willing to sit through crap just to get your fix of Hyrule.  
  
~Kohaku-sama~  
  
@,@x ORO!!! 


	8. MAN! What a short temper

Another shrot one, this one is a little longer than the last one. As always, enjoy!  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
They said their good-byes and headed back to Death Mountain. When they got to Kakariko village they gave the keeton mask to the guard. He was very pleased and gave them a little extra for all their trouble. "Thank you so much! My son is going to love it! I'm in your debt, truly I am!"  
  
" Your very welcome!" said Naomi. "Aw, don't worry about it! It was nothing. Heh heh" said Link while he put his hands behind his head and grinned. They then started up the path to Death Mountain. The way up really wasn't all that bad, except for the occasional tecktite. {A tecktite is a weird spider thingy that jumps on top of you if you get within eye range.} On the way up they also met a Goron.{ The rock people of Death Mountain } He seemed very friendly but something was bothering him. He looked very hungry. Never-the-less he showed them the way to the Goron village, waved good-bye and returned to his post. "Why is he just sitting in front of that huge rock?" Naomi said to Link and he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Where the Gorons lived wasn't really a village as the name suggests , it was more like a city! This place was huge! "Hey, look over there!" squeaked Navi. She was referring to a pedestal in the middle of the city hanging by thick woven ropes. "It looks like they put something really important there, maybe it's the spiritual stone!" she was shaking with excitement.  
  
"Lets check it out!" said Link beckoning for Naomi to follow. Naomi looked over the side. She told Link "Just be careful, OK!?" " 'k" Link absent- mindedly walked his way to the ropes. This was nothing compared to the jump they made in the Great Deku Tree. But, he was still careful as he inched his way toward the pedestal. He didn't want to break anything on the fall down. Ouch! When he finally made it he was truly disappointed. The pedestal was empty.  
  
"Did you get it?!?" Yelled Naomi from the side lines, standing on her tip- toes to help her to see a little better. Link was about to answer her when he heard this strange noise, he turned to find another Goron who had just uncurled and was standing up.  
  
" Did you come here to find the shinny stone to? I was awfully hungry and I thought that no one would mind if I just took one little taste, but then Big Brother came and took it away and locked himself in his room. He was really angry! He said he would not come out until the messenger from Hyrule castle came."  
  
" Where is 'Big Brother's' room?" "All the way down there." said the Goron pointing to the very bottom of the city. "Thanks!" Link ran, almost fell, and made it back to Naomi on the other side to tell her the good news. "Well c'mon Link, lets go get that spiritual stone! We ARE the messengers aren't we? The princess DID send us." She winked at Link and tore off towards the stairway. They made their way down the corridors of the great Goron city meeting interesting Gorons along the way, when they found themselves at the door of "Big Brother's" room.  
  
Link knocked on the door but there was no answer. So he knocked harder, and harder, and harder until he could hear someone inside yell "I TOLD YOU YOURE NOT GETTING THIS STONE!!! SO BACK THE HELL OFF!!!"  
  
"Geezz! He sure sounds grumpy!" said Link. He turned to Naomi and was about to suggest they try again later, but could see she was thinking hard about something and thought better of interrupting her. He didn't like to interrupt her thinking, she almost always came up with a good solution to the problem if she was left alone to think. So they stood there for awhile until. "Aha! I've got it! Remember when you told me that the Goron said 'Big Brother' would not come out until the messengers came? Well, we need to let him know that we're the messengers!" She then started to sing very sweetly Zelda's lullaby. Link got the idea and played along with his ocarina, complementing her voice in perfect harmony. Then suddenly the door began to open.  
  
"Great idea Naomi!" *Ha* "Thanks Link!" They walked inside to find a very large gruff looking Goron standing in a nicely lit room. He looked very annoyed at their presence.  
  
"Is this what my sworn brother, the king, thinks of me? Is this some kind of stupid joke? My people are starving and what dose he send, a couple of kids and a floating ball of light! Away with you! You're wasting my precious time. Our food problem is none of your concern, this is a Goron problem." He stood there looking at them but they wouldn't leave. ""Why on earth are they just staring at me? What do they want?"" "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?"  
  
Big Brother Darunia was fuming. " UH, Naomi, um I think we should leave!" Link grabbed her arm and started for the door but she would not budge. Then she started to sing, she sang so softly and sweetly Darunia just had to listen and when she got his attention she began to play the song of the forest, Saria's song, on her ocarina to make the sound stronger. Then the unexpected happened, Darunia began to dance. He danced and danced and danced until finally all of his anger and frustration was gone. "Whoa! What a hot beat! I have never heard such music! It's so, so, GREEN! And wouldn't you know it, I feel great, all of my anger is gone! Who are you kids?" " How the HELL did you know Naomi?" wispered a wide eyed Link into Naomi's ear. "That song always makes me happy, it was just a lucky guess. Everyone likes music."  
  
"I am Naomi" she said with a curtsy, "and this is my dear friend Link. The king did not send us, but we are on an errand for the princess. Please, we need the spiritual stone of fire. It is of up-most importance." "Hold on a sec. You don't expect me to just give this to you, do you? This is a sacred treasure of the Goron race, I can't just give it to you. But I know what we can do, we're having some trouble in the cavern where our bomb flower harvest grows and where we get our food. If you could just go fix our little problem I will give you any thing you want, even this stone. That way everyone will be happy. Now, I have a gift for both of you.. Now where did I put those?..uugh, Derrick!!. Where is that boy, Derrick!" Just then a small, young Goron came running in. " Yes, Big Brother, what is it?" "Go and fetch me the box. You know, with the things." "Yes sir." He saluted Big Brother and then he ran out of the room into the city. A few minuets later he came running in with a lovely wooden box with strange carvings all over it. He handed it to Darunia, bowed to both Link and Naomi and left.  
  
"Here we go. Now I'm not giving these to you for anything in return, there just a gift for getting me out of that mood. Now with these even little guys like you can pull up the bomb flowers we harvest." They had gotten the Goron power bracelets.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
What a nice little Goron, well actually, I named him after my little 'step brother'. He's not really my stepbrother, it just seems that way. Anyway, Derrick and his little brother, Jared, and his little sister, Lani, all have been helping me with my story. Well, they've been listing to it, telling me which parts they thought were stupid and such. I told them I would put them in my story as a member of their favorite tribe. Ain't I nice? :p  
  
~Kohaku-sama~  
  
-_-x blah, Kenshin tired!~ 


	9. The King lizard's death

Finally, a bigger chapter! Another thing, the whole of the Dodongo Caveren is finished in this one chapter! WOW! I told you I would cut down on all the description. ~Enjoy!~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
When they put them on they felt a surge of power. "Now go clear out that cavern!" Link and Naomi left the room of Big Brother. But on their way to the cavern they must have gotten lost because they found themselves at a dead end. Naomi found a small patch of the bomb flowers and decided to see if the power bracelet really worked as well as Darunia said they did. So she bent over and picked a bomb flower.  
  
"Wow that was easy! Were they even all that hard to pull up in the first place? We didn't even try did we?" after she had picked it up she realized that the fuse on the bomb flower automatically lights, so she wiped it over the row of boulders blocking the way so that they wouldn't get hit with the shrapnel of boulders. They began to walk away when they heard the bomb go off, and saw that the blast set a chain reaction with the other bomb flowers. This totally blew the other boulders away. After the massive explosion they noticed that there was a passage way where the boulders had once been. They both moved in a little closer to see where it led but they couldn't see anything but smoke and darkness. They moved in just a little closer and could hear a lovely melody.  
  
"Isn't that the music from the lost woods?" asked Link. He knew that song well, he was always listening to Naomi and Saria play it up in the Sacred Meadow. "Uh-huh" nodded Naomi "Looks like we can get back home from here." she added brightly. Even though the whole idea of going home and seeing all their friends was tempting they decided that the Gorons needed them more. So they stayed in the city and finally found their way to the outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They made their way back outside and Naomi just happened to notice a Goron standing all alone near a single bomb flower. They walked over to talk with him because Naomi wanted as much information on the Dodongo's cavern as she could get. As Naomi was asking questions Link was wondering around looking at all there was to see. Naomi could see Link just out of the corner of her eye doing something weird. She tried hard to keep her thoughts on what the Goron was trying to tell her but Link was starting to distract her. She heard him make a strange noise kind of like a muffled "Oh Crap!" and she saw a small round object go flying over the edge.  
  
She politely stopped the goron and was looking at Link peering over the edge. She looked at the goron and he looked at her and they both looked at Link who was still looking over the edge. He turned his head and gave them a 'I-didn't-do-anything' smile. Both The Goron and Naomi went over to see just what was so interesting. Naomi squinted, trying to see what Link had been looking at, and finally she noticed the bomb flower the goron had been so patiently guarding lying next to the large boulder blocking the entrance to the cavern. Both Link and Naomi looked at each other and then at the goron who was still searching for what Link had thorn over the edge when suddenly he saw it. He slowly turned his head towards Link with a really ticked off look on his face.  
  
He didn't even get one step in before Link and Naomi took off down the path, quick like bunnies they ran before they got to the entrance to the cavern. There it was again, that weird noise that sounded like a muffled "Oh Crap!" coming from Link, and then Naomi remembered the bomb flower. It lay just three feet from them. They took off down the path until they heard a big BOOM! They turned around and saw that the boulder was completely gone, they turned around again just in time to see the goron running down the path after them, so without hesitation they ran into the cavern hoping the goron wouldn't follow.  
  
{Note to reader: Most of the temples within this story and within the game, if you are familiar with it, are basically the same. You've got your puzzles and your run-of-the-mill enemies blah, blah, blah. So to save some trees, and keep my computer from crashing, I've decided to skip the temples. If anything occurs within a temple that might be considered important to the story I will include it. Sorry for the interruption.}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Boss: King Dodongo They walked up to the boss door. It was huge and decorated in elaborate little carvings. All around the border of the door were carvings of a huge dodongo chasing Gorons, and in some of the carvings the dodongo had caught the goron and was eating it. In the middle of this door was some kind of warning, but they couldn't quite make it out. For one it was all scratched up, and an other it was written in Goron. Now, Naomi knew a little Goron, but all she could get out of the message was "turn back" . "Well, lets get this over with." said Naomi.  
  
They placed the boss key in the key hole and turned the key. It was surprisingly easy considering how rusty the key hole was. They opened the door with a loud 'Creeeeek' which drove some keese from their hiding places in the corners of the room. { Keese are bats. Evil bats!} They ran into the room swords drawn, but there was nothing there. Just a small chest in the middle of the room. "Should we open it? Do you think it's a trap?" asked Link. Naomi went to open it but Link stopped her. " Let me open it, just in case it is a trap." and before Naomi could say anything to stop him he had opened it. He turned away quickly, his eyes squeezed shut ready for what ever would come, but nothing happened.  
  
He looked at Naomi who was no longer where he last remembered and saw that she was bent over the chest taking out what ever was in it. "It was just some bombs. Here, you take five and I'll take five and put them in your bomb bag." { They had acquired this in the cavern. } "Well, where the heck is the boss? Shouldn't he be in here?" said Link as he looked around the room waving his sword around. "I wanna get this over with!" "Link, look at the floor! We could easily blast it away with a bomb, I bet the boss is beneath us!"  
  
"Well, here goes." He placed a bomb in the middle of the floor and they stepped back. "Oh crap!" She slapped her forehead and kept her hand placed over her eyes. "Look, the entire floor is just like the floor we placed the bomb on, when it bows the whole thing goes down! I hope the drop isn't to." but she didn't get to finish because just then the bomb blew and the whole floor gave out. They fell fast and hard.  
  
"OW! Hey, Naomi, are you alright?" he looked over at her and saw her brushing the dust off her behind. Then he slowly looked about the room around him. He looked up and saw a small hole. '"Boy, we sure fell a long way"" he thought.  
  
In the middle of the room he saw a large pool of lava. It was steaming hot in the boss room and the air smelled of sulfur. Suddenly they felt a rumbling and could hear something rolling in their direction. " Here it comes." said Naomi swords at hand. The rumbling got louder and louder until a large ball of something came tumbling down on top of them. They both jumped out of the way just in time to get past the ball. It rolled around the room a few times and unrolled to reveal the King Dodongo. Their eyes slowly moved up, taking in the bulk of the beast, until finally they rested upon the great head of this monster.  
  
As Naomi gazed in awe of the beast she heard the clangor of Link's sword hitting the ground. She looked at his face, his mouth was wide open and as she watched him his shield was slowly slipping off his arm. They heard the great cry of this dodongo and knew the fight was on. " Put away your shield, I don't think they will be of much use here. Use your bombs, I'm sure he's just like the smaller ones!" yelled Naomi she sprang into action. At hearing Naomi's words Link snapped out of his shock and readied himself for battle. The dodongo king jumped into the air and as he hit the ground he curled back into a ball. He was rolling around the room once again and all Link and Naomi could do was wait until he stopped, oh, and try not to get hit by his bulk. They had to dodge the beast without falling into the lava pool in the middle of the room, but it was fairly simple, he was pretty slow.  
  
"We can't hit it if it doesn't stand still!" yelled Link to Naomi. But then the dodongo ran straight into and hit the wall of the cavern. He uncurled himself and turned towards Link taking in a huge breath as he went. "He starting a fire ball! Just like the little ones! Watch out Link!" Link grabbed a bomb and with all his might he heaved it at the beast and it landed right in the dodongo's mouth. The dodongo swallowed it and the bomb exploded inside. The great dodongo fell to the ground and Link rushed in and started hacking at the dodongo's head. King dodongo roared in pain and rolled into a ball once more. The battle went on like this for some time, Link and Naomi taking turns at attacking the dodongo until finally it fell. The last death blow was dealt by Link. The King Dodongo made his last, defieted shriek and rolled uncontrollably around the room until finally he came to rest in the pool of lava which seemed to swallow up the dodongo.  
  
The pool of lava suddenly cooled over and where the dodongo last lay was two more heart containers. A few feet from the heart containers was that same beam of light that they saw in the Great Deku Tree, only this was more of a red than green. They were both very thankful to get through this together, safe and sound. They collected their hearts and stepped into the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were brought just outside of the cavern entrance. They stood there for a time, proud of themselves at accomplishing so much. They have already helped so many people and they couldn't wait to see what was in store for them next. They were just about to go get the goron ruby when Darunia came rolling down the hill to them. He landed right next to them and popped up with such excitement that it had startled them.  
  
" Yahoo! You did it kids, um, I mean young adults. You proved yourself to be tuff, and now what ever you want I will give to you. But I bet I can guess what you want. You want the spiritual stone of fire. Well here you go. You know, after all this, we're gonna have to make you two a part of this village. You are now Big Brother Link." he said to Link elbowing him on the arm, which nearly knocked him on the ground. " And Naomi," he paused when he came to Naomi. " you can be our first sister. Sister Naomi!" He then reached down and gave Naomi a very kind and brotherly hug that seemed much too gentle for the gruff looking Goron.  
  
"First sister?" asked Naomi as he pulled away from her. "Yes, we gorons are born from the very rock of this mighty volcano, this mountain is our only mother. So that makes you our first sister." "Oh." " Now come here you two, and let's have a big goron hug!" Link and Naomi started to back up very slowly. They were planning to make a run for it when suddenly they heard a thud behind them. They didn't need to turn around to know it was another Goron with his arms outstretched for them.  
  
" On three we run screaming down the path back to the village." wispered Link, his back to Naomi's. He felt her hair brush aginst his face as she nodded her reply. " Ready, ..THREE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Spiritual Stone of Water  
  
" Where do we go next?" asked Link after he caught his breath. They had been hiding out in the windmill for some time just in case the Gorons had decided to follow them. " Since when do Gorons hug?" he asked looking at Naomi who was sprawled out on the ground still breathing heavy. "I guess, when you become their brother. Oh GEZZ, you would think I don't do anything but sit around all day the way I'm breathing!"  
  
"Don't blame yourself, those Gorons are fast little buggers. Especially when they curl up and roll after you!" said Link. " Well, there is three of them, hmm, well we have forest and fire, what could we be missing?" said Naomi as she lay on the floor. " Hmm, Oh DUH! Water! Gezz, what was I thinking?!" " Well, which way? You're the brains of the operation. You seem to know so much about outside of the forest and you've never left it before!"  
  
" That's because I spent a lot of time with the Deku Tree and he taught me all kinds of things about the outside world. We're going to the Zora falls. That makes the most sense. The Kokiri people held the forest emerald, the Gorons held the Goron ruby, so you would think that the Zoras, being water people and all, would hold the water stone, right?" "Well, that does make sense." said Link scratching his head.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Another one down! What'd ya think?  
  
I am very fastly approaching the end of my prewritten chapters. Oh no! Well, it gonna take some time in-between chapters now, so please be patient. Thanks!  
  
~Kohaku-sama~  
  
^,^x oodles~ 


	10. Enter the world of the fish people

Ummmm, I'm runnignout of things to say! GAH! Well, I will say that I do plan to take this story all the way to the end. Yes, yes that will be a "long ass story" but it will be worth it. Besides, all the best parts happen when their older anyway. I can't just stop!  
  
^,^x Kenshin sez "Enjoy this story, that you should! ORO!"~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Naomi knew all the different kinds of people in Hyrule, she even knew some of the languages. It was surprising at how much she knew for always being in the kokiri forest. But she was always going to the Great Deku Tree, learning so much from him.  
  
He taught her everything, like some of the different creatures in Hyrule. Or about other lands on the little planet that Hyrule shared. He also taught her about the constellations and the stories behind them. She was always ready to learn from him. Link would sometimes learned a little too from the Great Deku Tree. Sometimes he would sit with them an listen to his stories, but now that the Deku Tree was dead there would be no more stories for them. This got Link thinking about the Great Deku Tree again and he wondered if the Great Deku Tree knew just how far they had gotten, and if he would be proud of them. He wanted to say something to Naomi but he knew he might make her cry; She loved the Deku Tree, he was her mentor. So wise and kind, he was her teacher.  
  
So they just went on their merry way off to the Zora Domain. There were few obstacles on their way to Zora falls and when they got there they saw a strange mark on the ground just before the waterfall at the end of the long twisting path that lead the way to Zora Domain.  
  
Just below, it said something like "Sleepless Waterfall: The flow of this waterfall serves the King of Hyrule. When he slumbers, so too does this waterfall."  
  
" Zelda's lullaby!" said Link snapping his fingers. So Link whipped out his ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby. The waterfall slowed down to reveal a tunnel that seemed to go deep into the rock. "That must lead to the Zora Domain." said Naomi peering in. They jumped a small gap in between the tunnel and the ground they were standing on and entered the Zora's Domain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zora's Domain  
  
There was the sound of music in the air. A happy, tropical kind of music. They walked forward and saw a giant pool right in the middle of the city. There were Zoras walking past them, some in pairs walking side by side talking to each other, and others were walking by themselves. There was a woman walking with her daughter and they happened to walk right by Link and Naomi. " Mommy! Look! Look! Aren't those Hylans!?!" said the little Zora. " Yes Lanie, those are Hylans. Now come on honey, your daddy is waiting for us. Lets get home."  
  
"I guess they don't get many visitors. Wait, Hylans?" said Naomi. " So, Naomi, what can you tell me about these Zora?" asked Link as they walked along the stone streets on their way to see the King Zora. They had just assumed that he would be the best person to ask about the location of the stone.  
  
"Well, I heard that long ago before the peoples of this land had become, the three goddesses had just created this land. They were walking upon this earth and Nayru had just happened on this spot to find little fishes in a spring. She decided to bless this spring and from which the fish evolved into the Zoras we have today. They can live and breath under the water but can also venture out for a time. Though Zoras resemble people, they are more closely related fish. Therefore they lay eggs." she was about to go on when Link had stopped walking and just stood there and stared at her.  
  
"What, did you write the entire book on Zoras?" " Link! I've just always been interested in the Zora race. You know how much I love to swim and I've always wanted to know what it was like to stay under the water for however long I wanted. Besides, my knowledge of the Zoras might come in handy when we're trying to find the stone."  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. Just, I wasn't expecting so much. I thought maybe you might have said something like how long they can stay under the water or something." "*sigh* I'm sorry Link. Come on, lets start looking!"  
  
They took the winding stairway up to the king's chambers. When the y got to the top they saw that there were two Zora guards standing on either side of the open doorway. They looked very handsome in all their royal armor. They both just looked down at Naomi and Link as they walked up to the door, but one of them stopped them.  
  
" If you wish to speak to the king please show the proper respect. Stand on that pedestal before him and state what you want. He won't listen to you otherwise, he's very stubborn, just like the princess. I guess that's where she got it eh, Zeek." he aimed this last part to the other guard. Zeek just smiled and nodded his head. "Go on, don't be shy. We're not going to cut your head off or something if you make him mad, don't worry 'bout it. We Zora's are a friendly race. It's nice to see some new faces, we don't get many visitors."  
  
"Yes, the King will be pleased that you came by to see him. We want more people to come to our fine city. Tourism, you know." So they made their way into the king's chamber. It was a lovely room, there were beautiful paintings on the walls of warriors of long past and of the kings and queens that came before. There were also beautiful woven tapestries that seemed to be woven from the water itself. The torches in every corner of the room kept it very bright and almost cheery. They were still looking around at the beautiful things in the room when they could hear someone talking.  
  
" I'm very sorry my king." Link and Naomi peered around the corner to see who was talking. There was a tall, handsome zora that looked like a worrier by all the tattoos he had. Not to mention the large harpoon he was holding. He also had what looked like to be a fish bone guitar on his back. He was speaking to a very large zora that looked like he hadn't stood up in a long time. He sat on a stone ledge that created a waterfall as the water washed past him. He had a crown made of gold and wore beautiful red garments.  
  
"Well sorry isn't good enough! Where in the world is my daughter damn it? You say that no one has seen her all day!?" " My king, please calm down, we've been looking all over for her." "CALM DOWN!!! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! I want to know where my daughter is and if she is safe! Especially after that freak in the black cape came demanding the spiritual stone of water!"  
  
When Link and Naomi heard this they leaned in closer to hear more. " I bet he's talking about Ganon" whispered Link. " I swear, lord Jabu-Jabu has been acting weird ever since that poor excuse for a man left. He threatened us that something bad would happen if we didn't hand it over. And let me tell you, I was not about to take away my daughter's most precious position and give it to that, that FREAK!!!"  
  
" Don't worry sir, we will double our efforts in finding the princess." and then the Zora that had been talking to the king bowed to him and left. " Oh great! Isn't this going to be fun! So what are we going to do when we finally find the princess? I mean, how are going to get her to give us "her most precious possession" ?" said Link. "We'll think of something after we find her. She might be in trouble, if Ganon is involved. I'm sure we can give her something, or maybe a favor or something like that." said Naomi. "Well, lets ask the king if he might have any idea where she might be, like where she likes to spend her time er something."  
  
"Who, who are you?" asked the king. "Listen, if you're with that freak Ganondorf tell him that I will not give in. And if he is the one that took my daughter tell him that I will have my best men hunt him down and make him wish he had never crossed my path!" " Whoa! Whoa! Cool down a bit! We don't work for Ganon. We just wanted to help you in finding your daughter." said Link.  
  
"Hmm, I'm very sorry. I have no idea where she could have gone, but I'm sure she couldn't have gone far. The first place I would look is in Lake Hyla. This river carries many things down to the lake, you might find some clues. I, I don't know who you are, but I'm grateful for your help. If you find my daughter and bring her back you will be handsomely rewarded!"  
  
"Thanks" both Link and Naomi chimed in. They were both walking down a dark corridor when all of a sudden......... "AHHHHH!!" " OH Link!" Link had started to fall. They had came upon a giant waterfall! Quickly Naomi grabbed Link's hand, and the next thing he knew he was dangling about 50ft in the air above a surging waterfall completely at Naomi's mercy. " Don't worry Link, I won't let you go!" said Naomi through gritted teeth as she tried to save her friend. " Hold on!"  
  
"Don't worry, take your time!" yelled Link. He had complete faith in her. And sure enough in a few minuets he was back at the top of the waterfall. " Whoa, hey are you guys alright? I came running when I heard someone scream!" It was the zora they had seen earlier, the one that had been talking to the king Zora. He walked up to them and said " I heard that you were going to find the princess, and wanted to help you out a bit. Can you guys swim?"  
  
" Oh I can!" said Naomi. " Yeah, like a fish." said Link looking at Naomi. "Is that so? Well I have something in mind to give you little girl, OH, heh heh, where are my manners. I have not properly introduced myself, they call me Maku. Though I am a guard, I'd rather be out playing with the band. Oh, any way here." And he handed Naomi the mermaid's pearl. " It's beautiful." she said as she slipped it around her neck.  
  
" That gives even the most clumsy of swimmers the grace of a mermaid in the water, heh, you'll see what I mean when you get in the water. And for you, uh, what was your name again?" " I'm Link and she is Naomi." "Thank you so much Maku." said Naomi as she looked at the pearl around her neck, she had never gotten anything so beautiful from any one.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
K, so I'm getting closer to when they get to grow up. YAY! That's what I've been waiting for, for so long! That's also where the major "twists" come in. Yup, so, since this is the last chapter that I have already typed up it's gonna take a while till I can update. I'll go as fast as I can without giving you total CRAP! Cuz I hate reading Fanfictions that are SO GOOD and then as you read them they get crap-tastic. It's a waste of time. Ok, I'm done! ^_^x  
  
~Kohaku-sama~  
  
^_^x may your day be filled with oros! ~oodles~ 


	11. A mermaid's tail

I got this one typed up pretty quickly. I guess it shouldn't take too long to update, depending on whats going on at school and stuff. Umm, I think thats it. Blah! _x I'm no good at this stuff.  
  
~Please enjoy!~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"And for you, this will help you keep up with this little missy." Link was the handed the platinum Zora scale. " That's all I got right now, if I find anything better I'll let you have it. I mean, it's not like I need this stuff. Well anyway, with this you can dive to great depths. I think the farthest anyone has ever gone with one of these was like, 20ft or something close to that. I really hope this stuff helps, I really appreciate all your help, I need more men to look for her. If ya need anything else just ask. I'm sure you'll be able to find me somewhere around here. I like practicing here by the waterfall. Oh! Speaking of practicing, our band is gonna have a show in about 2 weeks. Why don't you two stop by and you can meat the rest of the band. You'll like Lu Lu, she's really, uh well it'll be great! Fun shall be had by us all!"  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun Maku! I've never heard Zora music before!" said Naomi excitedly. "Uh, Mr. Maku," "Just Maku." "Sorry, Maku, could you tell us how to get to Lake Hyla from here?" asked Link. "Look over there." Maku motioned for them to look over the edge of the waterfall. "You see that small hole under the water over there? Just swim into that hole and follow the underwater path, you'll be there in no time. And with the gifts I just gave you it should be no problem for you. I usually just dive off from here and swim right on through. Plus, it's just plain fun to go freefalling off the waterfall. Major rush dude!" "Uh, thanks." said Link looking over the edge. It was a looong way down. "Catch you guys later, don't forget to come by and see my band play. It's gonna be a big splash!"  
  
Link and Naomi were then left alone by the side of the raging waterfall. "I think it looks fun." said Naomi. She looked at Link who still looked like he was thinking about if he really would jump or not. *Tee hee* "Link, don't worry, I'll save you if you drown." She waved at him shyly and jumped over the side. Link watched her as she dived to the water below. ""Damn, that was grace-ful, I didn't know she could do that."" He thought. { ^,^x shhh, I'm hidding, oro *tee hee *}  
  
As she hit the water Link saw a strange light surround her. He could see her rippled form just beneath the water's surface and noticed it looked slightly different from normal. He could have sworn he herd someone clapping. He looked over to the right of where Naomi had dived and saw about 5 Zora children standing on a rock that was mostly submerged in the central pool of the city. They were clapping at Naomi's spectacular dive when they suddenly noticed there was one more Hylan child at the top of the waterfall ledge. They waved al Link, he waved back, and then they all started chanting "Jump, jump, jump, jump." *sigh* ""Geez, oh well can't keep them waiting. Here goes!"" "BONZI!!"  
  
The desent wasn't as bad as he'd thought. He had managed to enter the water quite gracefully himself, and was rather proud of his accomplishment. ""Not bad for my first dive off, well, anything. Nothing back home was tall enough."" He was just preparing to kick off the bottom when he caught a glimpse of Naomi. ""WOW! Na, Naomi, you look great! *Hee*"" he thought to himself, unaware of the fact he could now speak under the water with the help of his Zora scale. A slight blush coming over his face.  
  
Naomi swam towards Link and he got an even better look. Naomi had a long, dark purple mermaid tail. Where her green tunic had been was now a beautiful sparkly purple top that seemed to be made of seaweed and shells. Her hair, which seemed to have gotten longer, flowed all around her and Link as she came closer. She smiled at him. "Oh Link! Isn't it wonderful?!" She span in a circle. "Uh, yeah." The blush deepening, she looked good in something other than green. "Huh, am I talking under the water?" his perdickament being forgotten for a moment. "I guess so, maybe it's the scale. Come on, I don't know how long you can breath under the water." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the underwater passage way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lake Hyla  
  
*gasp* "Oh, *pant* I don't know how much longer I could have lasted under the water! I could have suffocated under there!" Said Link gasping for air. "Are you sure you're alright Link? Should we rest for a bit? Maybe next time instead of talking, we'll just go straight for the underwater path." "Sounds good to me. Let's start looking for clues."  
  
So they split up to search the area for anything that may help them find the Zora princess. Link took to the land and Naomi to the water.  
  
She swam far out into the lake only to find a few angry octorks { Octopus/ squid monsters. They attack by spitting rocks at you. You can easily deflect these with your shield and bounce their attack back at them, much like the deku scrubs} and a water tecktite. {Spider like monsters with one eye. They hop over the land (Land Tecktite) or over the water and tackle you.}  
  
All she had to do was swim away from the octork, they are normally not aggressive and would rather keep their distance from you anyway. But once the tecktite saw her she HAD to attack. Naomi reached behind her back for the curved blades which she usually keeps fastened there, but she felt nothing. "What the?! Where did my swords go?!" She began franticly searching for a weapon of some kind to use against the oncoming tecktite. Link was too far off to be of much help. He wouldn't make it in time to rescue her, and even if he did make it, it would be kind hard to swim AND swing his sword around to kill the enemy tecktite.  
  
As she looked around for a rock, or stick with which to injure the monster with she felt something round hit her side. Naomi looked down and there she saw a strange silver rod tied to a chain about her waist. She yanked it off the chain and held it in her hands. "Maybe I can poke it's eye or something; get away when it's distracted." She looked closer at it and saw a beautiful, rainbow colored jewel inlaid into it's side. She pressed the stone to see what would happen and was rewarded when the short staff quickly grew into a very long, and very deadly looking harpoon. "All right! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Naomi thru the harpoon and it met it's mark.  
  
As the guways {crow looking birds, watch out though, sometimes they'll attack you!} were enjoying a nice new meal of tecktite Naomi sat on a nearby rock. She was trying to figure out how her new weapon worked. "Makes sense and all. I mean, swords wouldn't do me much good under the water. *phew* I almost bought the farm back there. I'd better be more careful from now on. Hmmmm, I wonder if Link has found anything."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That was kinda short I guess, better than nothing. I liked this chapter, I don't know why though. Hmm, oh well. I'd better get typeing on the next chapt!  
  
~Kohaku-sama~  
  
Where did that Kenshin go? 


	12. One hell of a fishing story, and the rom...

I REALLY like this chapter. I hope you do too. I tried really hard to make this a good chapter, so here it goes. You've all been asking for something like this, I tried my best!  
  
~PLEASE enjoy!~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meanwhile, Link has been combing the shore for something that might help them in their quest of finding the Zora princess. *La-de-da-de-dum* "Man this is boring! There's NOTHING here. Just a few tektites, some plants. I wonder if Naomi has found anything yet." "Hey link!" "Yeah Navi, what is it? You find something?" "We could ask who ever owns that building over there, maybe they've seen something." "I guess it couldn't hurt. Let's go check it out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where in the world did he get to?" said Naomi as she swam closer to shore. When she reached shallow water the strange light once again surrounded her and she began walking up onto the shore. Naomi looked down at her clothes, they were green again. She checked her back. The blades were once again safely secured there. "Hey Naomi!" Link yelled as he ran towards her waving. "There you are Link, I've been looking for you. Have you found anything?" "About the princess, well, no. But I did find this really awesome place! Come on!" This time it was his turn to grab a hand and jet. He ran for a small building that was embedded into the rock wall at the left end of the lake. He was still pulling her towards their destination when they passed a scare crow. {Or guway, whichever you prefer.}  
  
"Hey, what's your hurry? Stop and talk a while. Haven't been many people out this way lately. Not since those Peahats { Really weird, I don't know why they're called this. Very large plants that rest in the ground, when someone approaches they hover over the ground. They have 4 "propeller" blades that they attempt to use to cut down on you. Sometimes they can release smaller, faster versions of themselves.} moved into Hyrule field." They both stopped and turned around, mouths hanging open. "Did you just say something to us?" "Yes, yes I did baby. I'm the only Scare crow in all of Hyrule that speaks the tongue of man. Something else you might not know about me baby is I just love good music. It's sooo boring out here, not a note to the air. The only joy I get is when the Zora band, The Indigo Go's, have one of their kick'n concerts here."  
  
"You love music too!" said Naomi walking closer to the scare crow. "We both really like music a lot." said Link taking out his ocarina. "Oh baby! Lay some sweet music on me!"  
  
Link and Naomi had fun playing all the songs they knew for the scare crow until late afternoon. The scare crow had fun "dancing" to all the music they were making. "w00t baby, those were some smooth tunes. You guys are pretty cool, you know that? I know, let's make up a song to help us remember the great time we had together. Now, I never forget these kinds of things, but this can help you out." "Uh, where should we start? I haven't exactly made up a song before." said Link, looking into one of the holes of his ocarina. ""B note sounds a little flat""  
  
"Just play what feels good for ya!" So Link just played a few notes off the top of his head. "Um, how's that?" "That it? It's kinda short." "Yeah, so?" Naomi played a few more notes to go along with Link's start. "There, not that's more like it! Let's call it the Scare Crow song! Come back sometime and visit me, we can have another jam session." {The scare crow's song, this will come in major handy later on. I usually make it something really easy to remember, cuz you use it a lot!}  
  
"Alright! See you later!" Naomi waved as they left. "Now, where were you in such a hurry to take me?" "Huh? OOOOh yeeeah, I almost forgot! It's super cool!" and once again he had her hand, galloping to this "cool place". He stopped just to the edge of the shore and pointed to a small little island on the side of the rock face that made up the barrier all around the lake. "In there?" "Yup, look, you don't have to swim that far. Don't look that way!" "But I just got dry!" "Oh, come on! If you stay up against the rock, the only ting you'll get wet will be your feet."  
  
"Allllright, let's go. Hey, just what's so special about this place anyway?" "You'll see. I've never done anything like this before, I didn't even know people did this. It's way fun!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oi, Hey there little buddy. You came back for more? Oh, and this time you brought a little lady friend with you. Hey, I'm serious, you guys are like the only customers I've had in a long time! I'm serious. So, you both wanna try your luck? You can go for as long as you want. Cuz you came back little buddy, I'll give you a discount. 10 a piece. What do ya say, I'm serious." "Two please." "Oh, you paying for the lady? What a gentlemen. Well, here you go, and don't for get the rules, I'm serious." The man behind the counter handed Link two fishing poles.  
  
"Here you go Naomi." "What is this?" "You mean you don't know? I thought you might have heard about it, I mean you've heard of so many things. It's a fishing pole. You can catch the fish in this little pond with it. You take what you catch up to him." He pointed at the man behind the counter who was scratching himself every which where. "Uh, yeah, anyway if what you catch is bigger that what's in that tank on the counter there you get a prize of some kind. Let's go catch some big fish, I wonder what we could win." "Hmm, let's read the rules first. Look, there's a sign over there." So the both of them walked up to a small sign that had the rules painted boldly in black.  
  
Rules*  
  
1. No casting out at anybody.  
  
2. You have to send back what you don't bring up to the  
counter.  
  
3. Don't scare the fish.  
  
4. ABSOLULY NO SINKING LURES!  
  
"Sounds reasonable, where we gonna get a sinking lure anyway?" asked Naomi after reading the rules thru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked out to a small log that sat halfway out into the water. They sat down on the log side by side, smushed close together because of the log's small size. Their feet dangled just over the surface of the water below and they slowly kicked them to and fro. They were both quite, fishing was a great time to be thinking. They also didn't want to spook the fish.  
  
It was just starting to get dark, the sky had turned a light shade of purple that melted into pink. As a few minuets passed the sky went from light to a darker purple and the stars began to wake from their slumber. The crickets chirped and there seemed to be a soft music on the very breeze. The fireflies began their moonlight dance all around the pond and in the trees surrounding them. They swirled and swayed in between the reeds and the cattails, twinkling in the moon's soft light. Naomi forgot about her fishing and gazed in awe at the beauty all around them. She liked how their lights shone and shimmered over the surface of the glassy pond water. The fireflies reminded her of the forest, the enchanted sprites that swirled in the air about them in both the day and the night. Three little fireflies found their way to Naomi and began to waltz about her. Link would every once in a while chance a glance in Naomi's direction. He wanted it to seem as though he was focusing all his thought into catching the little fish to have any time to notice anything else.  
  
*sigh* ""Gods, she sure is pretty."" he scooted a little closer, whistling and looking off into the distance. He shot another peek towards Naomi and stopped right in his tracks. A few more fireflies joined Naomi and were currently resting in her hair, sparkling off and on. A dragonfly hovered over her head and landed softly on the tip of her ear. She lightly shook her head and giggled as the dragonfly tickled her ear and hovered off. The fireflies took off too and flew in circles back to the shore to join the rest of their friends. She waved goodbye to them and quietly looked down into the water below, seeing her and Link's reflection. Link had almost forgotten his tactic of quick glances and found him self scooting even closer on the already crowded log. Naomi noticed this in the reflection and began to turn towards him when,  
  
"GAH! Uh, I think, I think I just felt a bite! Uh, yeah that's it!" *Blush!* ""Yeah, that's it, real smooth Link, great cover up if that's what you can call it. Huh, I, I really do have a bite?""  
  
He stud up on the log and set the hook. "Oh wow Link! It's really putting up a fight! It must be a big one, don't let it get away!" The fish was putting up one hell of a fight and it even almost drug Link off the log into the water. But Link's will was stronger and soon the fish just gave up. Link held up his trophy catch and looked at Naomi. She was laughing! *Ha* "Link! That can't be more than 2 pounds. That little thing put up that much of a fight?!"  
  
She was laughing so hard she fell right off the side of the log, into the water. The pond was very shallow so all she had to do is sit up. Link walked over to the side and looked down at Naomi. She was soaking wet, her green Kokiri hat floated slowly past her, long dark blond hair spewed all accosted her face. She moved a few dripping stands away from her eyes and smiled up at Link. The sight was too much for him and soon he too joined her in the shallows of the fish pond, laughing and pointing at how ridiculous she looked.  
  
They sat there, each laughing at the other. Finally Link stud and helped Naomi up. Still chuckling a little as she stud, she tripped on a rock that was hidden in the sand and fell right into Link. They both went tumbling over and into the water again. Naomi slowly opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen right on top of Link. She looked down into his face, he looked up into hers shock, and a blush, evident all over his face. All she could do was lay there until her shock dispersed and all that was left was embarrassment. She got quickly to her feet.  
  
"I'm sooooooooooo sorry Link!" she said, a bright crimson over taking her cheeks. He slowly sat up and gave her a dorky sort of smile. ""He's never looked at me like that before! What, what could that mean?!"" "It's ok, really." he reached into the pond beside him and pulled out his hat that had been lodged under a stick.  
  
He put it on and a slosh of water came out over his head. Naomi started to giggle and the crimson started to fade. ""Now THAT was a nice save. I don't care if I have to make a fool of myself, as long as it helps Naomi become more comfortable. She looked really nervous.""  
  
Link stud from the pond and felt his hat start to wiggle. "Huh?" Naomi saw it too and watched Link take it off to see what in the world could be doing it. He looked inside and his "champion" catch jumped from the hat and *plop* right into the water where it quickly swam to the safety of some nearby reeds. "So that's where he went. Heh." He looked up and smiled kindly at Naomi.  
  
""Aww, he's so cute! GAH! What did I just think?!! First I'm jealous of the princess, now this! Oi!"" "Heh, uh yeah" her blush was still slightly vivid on her face but quickly fading as she laughed at Link and his dorkyness. "Um, uh, well," Link was trying to find something to say, and was rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you want to keep trying? We might really catch the big one." He picked up their fallen poles. "Well, It's gotten really late and we haven't found a single clue as to where the Zora princess has gotten to. We really should get going." "Yeah your right Naomi, we probably shouldn't have been goofing off." "Uh, Link. Where is Navi? I haven't seen her since we were playing for the scare crow." "I don't know, we should go and look for her!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hip hip hurray! The whole time I was typing this I could just see it happening. This is pretty long! I was going to split it up into 2 separate chapters but decided to just stick it all together. Well, I'm off!  
  
*Rules: I couldn't remember the rules exactly. I was going to check and see what they were but I'm letting my "Step brothers" borrow the game. Later on I'll change this chapter to have the rules as they apply in the game. Gotta love that attention to detail!  
  
~Kohaku-sama~  
  
^,^x oodles of oros from me to you! {is this getting annoying?} 


	13. Yay! I just love sleepovers!

I finally got this one typed! Alright! Stupid school, always giving out homework. Just who do they think they are?! Well anyway, as always, and you're probably tired of hearing me say it, ENJOY!  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
They both out into the night. Lake Hyla looked a lot different in the darkness of night. The Guways that were normally swooping overhead were now perched, resting peacefully atop the lakeside laboratory's outlook post, high atop the building. All the octorks have retreated to the depths of the lake for a safer slumber. The water tektites didn't really move at all, they just remained where they were to sleep the night away. The cricket's merry chirp was beginning to fade into the night air, and all but a few fireflies remained to finish off the night's dance party.  
  
Link sidled his way back to the main land and turned to lend a helping hand to Naomi, so that she may cross the small ledge safely. She made it across just fine but Link's hand still lingered on her own. "Uh, Link, I made it ok.." "Shhh, do you hear something?" She inched closer to him, their heads only a few inches apart. "What is it?" she whispered in his ear, trying to hear what it might be.  
  
""Gods she's close, uh"" "Link, it sounds kinda like a, clip clop, like a horse." ""Her breath is tickling my ear. GAH! Why is my hand all sweaty"" Link looked down and suddenly realized he still held her hand. ""Oopsy"" he looked up at her face and slowly released her hand. "Uh, yeah Naomi, it, it sounds like there's more than one of them." "Liiiink, Naooomi," they heard out in the distance. "Where are you?" "Hey, that sounds like Navi," said Naomi walking towards the sound. ""Phew, man"" "Yeah, and the other one sounded kinda like Malon."  
  
The sound was getting louder and soon they could see a small ball of light hovering a few feet into the air followed by the light of a poe lantern.{ Poe, these are ghost like monsters that always carry with them a lantern. The lanterns are usually pretty ornate. The poe will sometimes spout fire form their lanterns at you, or they'll just hit you upside the head with them, whichever works best. I wouldn't mind having one, they look really cool!}.  
  
"Hey Link, Naomi!!! Where'd ya'll get to?" This from Malon who was riding one of the spare ranch horses, holding the lantern up high so that she might see into the darkness. Epona and Storm closely followed Malon, apparently afraid to out of the ranch so late at night. "Over here!" yelled Naomi as she and Link ran towards them. Navi seemed in quite a mood as she spoke to Link and Naomi,  
  
"Grrrrr! Where have you two been?! I've been looking all over this lake to find you. I've found something that could be a clue. But when I called out to you two to come and get it, you were nowhere in sight! Finally I just gave up looking by myself and went to go get Malon to help me look." They both looked at Malon and who smiled and waved at them. "It's real late so I brought Epona and Stormie to help bring you two back to the ranch. You can spend the night there if you wanna. But first you probably find this clue Navi keeps going on about." "Both of you! Follow me, I'll take you to where I found it." So the three of them followed Navi to the entrance under the water that leads to the Zora city. "Right there, under the water. There's a bottle with something in it under there!" "I'll get it," piped Link in mid- dive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link, Naomi and Malon all sat around an abandoned milk crate in one of the many sheds that littered the ranch. Link pulled out the bottle and popped the cork. He shook the bottle a few times over his hand until the contents of the bottle lay in his hand. "It's a letter," he said as he unrolled the piece of paper. "What dose it say Link?!" asked Malon excitedly, she was very pleased that they were letting her in on their little mission. "Hmm, well it says:"  
Please help! I'm inside of Lord Jabu Jabu's belly.  
  
~Princess Rutu~  
  
P.S. Please don't tell my father about this.  
  
_ - _ - _ - _ - _ - _- _ - _ - _  
  
"Well what are we gonna do Link? We have to tell her father!" "Hmm, where is this," he referred back to the letter, "Lord Jabu Jabu anyway? We could just we want to search that area for clues. Then I'm sure he'd let us check it out." "Yeah! That way he'll just lead us right to him."  
  
"Great! It's settled then. You can both set off in the morning. I'll make a place for you in the spare horse stalls. I'll come out and stay with you too. It'll be like a sleepover! I've never had any friends come over and stay with me! YAY! This is gonna be so much fun!" and before they could say a word she was off to the house to get all the things they would need.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malon! What are you all excited about?" Talon asked his overly happy daughter. She looked up at her father and beamed ear to ear. "Link and Naomi are going to stay the night tonight!" she went back to gathering her things. "Are you going to be stay'n with them out there?" She looked up once again, and if it was even possible, smiled even wider.  
  
"Yup! Sure am!" She finished gathering all their things, kissed her father good-bye and ran out the door. Talon stud outside the door watching them all get settled through the open door of the horse barn. ""Hmm, now ain't that nice. Malon finally has some friends her age. All her friends are her at the farm, the cows and chickens and the horses. She's finally got someone to talk to."" Talon smiled to himself. He looked up into the sky that was now sprinkled with stars, the glow from the barn door stopping a few feet in front of him. He continued to look at the sky.  
  
""Hun, you'd be proud of our little Malon. She grows more and more beautiful every day. If only you could still be here, see it for yourself. Well, I'm sure you're watching over her from where ever you may be, you can see just how lucky we are."" His thoughts were soon interrupted by a small little light that came hovering over to him. "You're Navi right?" "Yup, *sigh*" "What's troubling you little one?"  
  
"I can't believe Link and Naomi totally forgot all about finding the princess! They went off and went fishing all day! They are so immature!" ""Could, could the Great Deku Tree have been mistaken when he sent these children from the forest? He knew so much about them, their past. He never really talked about it much though."" "Your right Navi, they ARE immature. They're only 10 for cry'n out loud! Everyone gets a little off course sometimes, and children just can't seem to help it. They'll be right back on track tomorrow, you'll see. I'm sure it won't happen again, they're good kids." "I really hope your right."  
  
"Well, if not, you can just keep riding their asses, I'm sure they'll get tired of your complaining soon enough and just give in!" *ha ha ha ha!* "Heh, yeah that sounds about right!" "See Navi, those kids look to you for guidance, you can't just give up on them. You'll help them find their way till one day they'll be old enough to take care of themselves." He smiled at Navi, and if you could have seen it, she was smiling back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They spent all the night in the horse stalls, sleeping peacefully until morning. Link and Naomi rose to the smell of bacon and eggs. Malon had gotten up extra early so that they wouldn't go out to battle on an empty stomach.  
  
"You both go on ahead and take Epona and Stormie with ya. They need the exercise and you'll get to the Zora Domain a lot faster. Good luck to you two, don't forget to come back and see me when you're done! You can tell me all about it!"  
  
So off they rode into the rising sun. They waved good-bye as they went. Naomi turned to face the front after about waving her arm off. "I think we should go back to the domain thru the underwater tunnel. It might be further away, but a least it's safer." "Not to mention, you probably want to use that necklace of your again, don't you?" She laughed, "Maybe I do huh. What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"We'll have a race, to see which way is really better. You go thru the underwater way, and I'll got the dryer way." "What will I get when I win?" "You mean IF you win." "Yeah, whatever. Come on, I'll give you what ever you want, now what do I get?" "Bragging rights." "That's it?! Come on! Give me something better than that!" "Nope, all I want is bragging rights, that's fair, I mean come on, what the heck do I want besides rubbing it in your face that I was right and you were," "ALRIGHT! Bragging rights it is. Navi, you count us off, to three."  
  
"Naomi, I don't think you guys splitting up is such a great idea. By now Ganondorf has got to know something's up, what if he's out there looking for you? What if one of you runs into him with out the other to back each other up?" Naomi rolled her eyes. Then suddenly she got an idea, a sly smile overtaking her face she said, "Hey Navi,"  
  
"Uh, yeah?" "How many signs do you see over there?" "Um, one, but what dose that have to do with anything?" Naomi looked at Link and gave him a wink, he caught on and, "Uh, hey Navi, How many Guways do you see flying over there?" He asked pointing into the sky. "Huh? I see two Guways! What." "And Navi, how many pieces of the Triforce where there again?" "Naomi! There's three pieces! You guys, why are you..." But they were off, galloping as fast as they could in opposite directions. "Thanks Navi!" they called behind them. Link and Epona where headed for the river path, Naomi and Storm heading for the lake. "HEY!!!! Wait a minuet, YOU GUYS TRICKED ME!!!!!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
^_^x Kenshin sez: What did you think? Kohaku-sama worked really hard to get this one out to you, that she did. I really hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon, so you'd better check back every once-in-a-while, THAT YOU SHOULD!  
  
~Thanks Kenshin! Remember to read and review!  
  
~Kohaku-sama~  
  
^,^xORO! ~ Yes Kenshin, ORO! 


	14. I Win!

I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update! I had English homework out the butt-hole! That, and I had to move my website to a new host. I'm still not done with that one. I also have to move my other website to a new host too, so, I have been pretty booked.  
  
It's not long, but it's something. Enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Link stud at the entrance of the Zora's Domain, his hands resting on his knees. He stayed like this for a while, panting and gasping for breath. He made it there pretty fast for the most part. He only lost a little time when a tecktite knocked him over. He looked down into the pool at the underwater tunnel. He looked all around in the surrounding water to see if Naomi had made it to the domain as of yet. But there was no trace of her as he scanned the water's surface.  
  
"Man, I must have really beat her!" A wide smile came over his face. Link began contemplating over whether to take his victory gracefully, or to rub it in her face. He sat down with his legs hanging over the edge of the stone ground that feel straight into the pool below. He watched the tunnel, waiting for Naomi to break the water's surface.  
  
"Where the heck did she go? I hope everything's alright."  
  
"What did I tell you Link?! What if she was attacked by thieves or something and needed your help?! You know, the Gerudo Valley is right next to the lake." He thought about this for a while. But the more he thought about it, more and more horrible thoughts ran through his mind about what could have happened he had to shake his head to knock them out. Just as he was really beginning to regret their decision to split up he heard the faint whistle of a familiar sounding ocarina coming from atop the waterfall. He looked up to see Naomi sitting there on a small outcropping jutting out from the waterfall, playing some sort of tune on her gift from Saira. She stopped and looked down at him.  
  
"Where've you been?" She yelled down, waving to him. "I've been waiting for you the past ten minuets!"  
  
"" Grrrr, She got here before me! She even had time to get all the way to the top of the waterfall, AND get cozy on that ROCK!!! Well, at least she's safe, I guess."" *Sigh* "I'M COMING! Come on Navi, let's go up and sit with Naomi. We can plan our battle strategy."  
  
"Alright, so I asked Maiku about this Jabu Jabu, right. Well, he lives out in the spring to the back of the domain. Maiku's already arranged for us to go back there and check it out. All we need to do is show up. The king will move out of the way and we'll just walk right past him."  
  
""Aww, she even had time to talk with Maiku?! Geez, was I really that slow?"" "Did you tell him about the letter?"  
  
"No, but I did say all clues point to the area around Jabu. If they knew right where she was at, they'd just go and get her themselves, and then how would we get the stone? Beg them? We'd have no merit, just a couple of stupid kids asking a favor, a very big favor."  
  
"Ah, you have a point there. If we're HERO's asking a favor, who'd turn us down?..Uh, Naomi, I was wondering. Just how DID you get here so fast?" She looked at him with a sly smile.  
  
"That's for me to know...And you to find out. *wink*" she taunted him.  
  
"Aw, come on Naomi, don't be like that. Plea"  
  
"HEY KIDS! Come on, you need to be in the thrown room NOW." It was Maiku. He stood at the end of the hallway that led back into the thrown room with an urgent look on his face. They ran past him, and as he waved them by he said, "Come on lets go! Move it, move it. The king is really starting to get pissed. No one can find the princess and he's starting to freak. I sure hope, for all our sakes, you two know what you're doing."  
  
"Don't worry, we've got this one." said Link as he rushed past.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER?!!!?" Maiku hurried to his king's side.  
  
"They're here to check things out towards the back sir."  
  
"Huh, oh yes. I don't see what they'll be able to do. We've searched all up and down back there and not a trace, but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. I'm starting to get desperate, I've sent men outside the city to the neighboring waters around the domain, if things get too bad, I'll have to send someone to other cities. I don't want to bring any more people into this than I have to. I could ask that,.weirdo Darunia if he's seen her, but my precious couldn't stand that heat of that mountain. Please, if you two find my daughter, I'll give you ANYTHING!! My daughter's safety is more important than even the Zora's sapphire." at this Link and Naomi shot each other a glance. "Right, let me get out of your way." he began to heft his great bulk off to the side so that the two of them could get through to the other side.  
  
About 5 minuets later... There was finally an opening just big enough for them to squeeze past. "There, by the time you guys get back there will be plenty of room. But I'm sure you're both tired of waiting, so go on through. I'm counting on you kids. Please, for the love of the gods, find my daughter."  
  
"YES SIR!!" Link and Naomi saluted the Zora king and inched their way past him, walking into a long dark hallway.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Alright. There you go. Please R&R and tell me what you think. It's almost Oct. 15th. You know what that means, JAK II comes out! YEAH!! I'm gonna buy that, and I'm gonna play it for hours and hours! Also, Nov. 10th, Rurouni Kenshin manga will be on the shelves. Can't wait! So much good stuff happening. Halloween if my favorite time of year, hope yours is full of candy and um "0ro's!" ^___^X!  
  
~Kohaku-sama~ 


	15. Within the Beast

Yaataa!!! Look, I did it......How long has it been since I've updated? Well, it didn't really seem like to many of you cared that I stopped. Maybe I'll really get back in the mood to update and I won't just quit this time. Chapter 15 isn't very long, oh well.  
  
A little refresher, double ""quotes"" mean the person is thinking whatever is inside the quotes. ( ) are just my thoughts, and /or notes to you. { } are notes that pertain more to the game. Like hints and tips and stuff.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Out into the clearing....  
  
There was water all around them, about ankle deep for the most part. There were a few spots where the bottom of the spring fell steep and the water would reach up way over your head. The spring was made up of two major pools, with the water overflowing between the two covering the entire ground except for a small patch of land towards the back of the area. Within the bigger of the two rested the great Jabu Jabu. The size of this beast was awesome, and the look was just the same. Er, well, the same to the zora.  
  
Jabu Jabu greatly resembled that of a small whale. But with no dorsal fin, or side flippers. All he had was a tail. Upon his large head there was a crown made of sparkling gold. Inlaid the gold were priceless jewels and intricate carvings that were uniquely Zora. Jabu Jabu usually rested his head on a special platform made just for him next to the opening of the spring. The platform was on the very edge of the pool and made it easy to walk out next to Jabu and see him up close.  
  
Link and Naomi walked up to the platform. Naomi noticed a small sign to the right of the platform. She quietly read as Link took in all the sights around them.  
  
"It says here," she began, "that Jabu Jabu likes to get offerings of fish from the people who visit him."  
  
"Hmm, Maybe that would get him to open his mouth long enough for us to get inside. *sigh* Man, I am NOT looking forward to this."  
  
"Good idea, here, gimme that!" She took his hat (tee hee!) and ran off with it.  
  
"HEY!!! Give that back! Just what do you think you're gonna do with that?"  
  
She turned slowly to him and with a sly smirk. "I'm gonna catch a fishy with it silly." she waved it in his face and poked his nose with her index finger. Link in a dorky stupor could only just stammer. ""What was that!"" Finally regaining his composure, Link watched as Naomi waded into one of the more deeper pools. She slowly walked to the center of the "puddle" and stud silently for a time. Then suddenly she lashed down towards the pool hat in hand and brought it back up just as suddenly.  
  
"Did ya get it?" Link came walking forward. Then he saw his hat start to wiggle violently. "Hmm, I guess so. How did you learn to do something like that?"  
  
"Huh? Oh I saw some Zora children in the city catching fish at the little wading pool right by the waterfall. I didn't think it looked too hard, but it kinda was, I guess..."  
  
"Well, lets go get it to him while it's still fresh."  
  
Link and Naomi brought the wiggling hat up to the resting Jabu Jabu. They both shot each other a questioning glance. How do they give it to him?  
  
"Just throw it in front of his mouth I guess." Said Link as he walked closer to the great beast's mouth.  
  
"Then when he opens his mouth to eat it, we'll jump in."  
  
"Here goes Link, are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Naomi opened the hat and dumped the little fish onto the ground in front of Jabu's mouth. The fish flopped around on the ground in a small circle just outside the mouth of Jabu. Jabu Jabu smelling the fish opened his mouth wide and began to suck in air with such force that is pulled the little fish inside. But he didn't stop there, much to Link and Naomi's unpleasant surprise, they too were sucked into the mouth of Jabu.  
  
"Ouch!" said Naomi as she rubbed her head. "I wasn't expecting to be suck in here like that! I thought we'd just sneak in.."  
  
"Oh gross!" Link pulled his hand out of something slimy. "Eww." He gave an involuntary shudder. "I think I'm gonna be sick. Let's just get the princess and go." He shook his hand, trying to rid himself of the slimy substance covering his hand.  
  
"Let's try though there." said Naomi as she pointed at his throat. They walked for some time side by side through the insides of Jabu Jabu until they came to a large chamber within the great fish. Standing by what seemed to be a hole was the princess Rutu. She looked very upset as she paced back and forth just to the edge of the hole. They started to walk towards her when she noticed them out of the corner of her eye. She looked up, shocked at their presence.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++ Ok, there you go, I hope you liked it. Y'know, I think I'm gettin' a little better at this writing stuff. Meh, comment if the urge strikes ya. ^_^x (you know I couldn't forget about good 'ol Kenshin!) 


	16. You should feel honored DAMNIT! XD

Welp! Here you go! Enjoy it damnit!!! Tee hee, just kidding......maybe. _x  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Who, who are you?" she asked. "You must have found my letter. Please, please you must help me." the pleading look on her face was so intense that you would have to be truly heartless to turn her down.  
  
"Don't worry, we're hear to help you get out of here!" said Link, taking a step towards her. "I'm Link and this is my friend Naomi. We'll help you out of this," he paused and looked around wrinkling his nose, "this.place."  
  
"What? Oh no! I'm not leaving!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! The letter said you needed help!"  
  
"I'm not leaving without the gift my mother gave me!"  
  
"What did your mother give you princess?" Asked Naomi, slightly interested.  
  
"She gave me her engagement stone. Father had given it to her. She told me to only give it to the man I will marry." Rutu looked down and blushed lightly. "You see? I can't just leave it here! Please, help me find it!"  
  
""Engagement? Marry? WTF? Must be some weird Zora thing."" "Um, I 'spose we could help you find it. Then will you come with us?" asked Link. (Just a little reminder, Both Link and Naomi are from the forest where none of the children grow up. Things like Marriage and the like just don't happen!)  
  
Rutu quickly looked up, and clasped her hands together. "Oh would you? Of course I will go with you, just as soon as I have my most precious possession back." Then she suddenly looked very sad. "It's all I have left of her."  
  
Naomi said reassuringly, "Don't you worry! We'll get it back for you! My, it must be VERY important to you then." She walked forward and put a comforting arm around Rutu's shoulders. "It'll be alright. Now tell us, where did you last see it?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "Um, it was in a big, circular camber closer to the center of Lord Jabu. But when I ran to grab it, a huge Octork jumped up and sucked it up. Now it could be anywhere!" as she said this, tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"An Octork? How, how did one of those get in here?" asked Link trying to take her mind from the jewel.  
  
"Oh, well, something is very wrong with Lord Jabu Jabu. He's never had all these animals inside him before, and I would know, I've been going inside Lord Jabu ever since I was little. If you ask me, I think it was that scary man in black that did this to him. I didn't trust him, he had shifty eyes. And he kept demanding that my father give him..something."  
  
"The man in black you say? Yeah, it was him, no doubt about it! We've been following him around, cleaning up messes he made for a while now! STUPID! Gahrrrrr!" towards the end of his sentence Link had his hat of and was squeezing in violently. Naomi looked at Link and began to slowly inch away form him as he began to snarl. *tee hee, RAWR!!!*  
  
"Um...Yes, he has been giving us some trouble lately. Well, let's get going, we need to find your jewel and get you outta here!" said Naomi with a wink. Rutu turned to Link with a slightly haughty look about her.  
  
"Link?!"  
  
"Um, yeah?"  
  
"I shall give you the honor of carrying me." She bat her eyes. "Feel privileged, there are many young zora who would fight for this honor."  
  
*Naomi giggling in the background*  
  
"ZUH?! Um, me..carry you?"  
  
"That's what I said. Oh, you sweet heart, you're speechless. Aw."  
  
*Naomi was now turning blue, trying hard not to bust out laughing*  
  
++++++++++++++++++ Not much........ That's all I have to say. X3  
  
~Kohaku~ 


	17. Our time has grown short

I don't own Link or anyother LoZ charater. I do own the few peeps I made up though. Er, yeah n' stuff.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Er, speechless is about the last thing I am right now. So....um, why can't you walk for yourself?"  
  
"You mean, you don't want to carry me?" Naomi quickly regaining herself leaped at Link covering his mouth.  
  
"Oh, what are you talking about Rutu, you silly?! He'd LOVE to carry you!" *through gritted teeth * "Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Uh.....yes.... it would be just the best-est thing to....ever happen to me."  
  
"See Rutu? We want only to help you out, cuz that's what friends do....is help each other out!" Link caught on, he didn't need Rutu mad at him. She might tell her father not to let them have the spiritual stone of water.  
  
"Aw, I knew it! You were just too shy to say anything. Come on now, up up!" Link walked over to here, gritting teeth and clenching fist, but he smiled and bared it. ""Sigh, why me!"" He picked her up "bride style" and found that surprisingly she wasn't that heavy at all.  
  
"Onward Link!"  
  
"Yes princess."  
  
*Naomi's stifled giggles could be heard behind them*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Princess."  
  
"Yes, Impa, what is it?  
  
"Ganondorf is gaining power as we speak. I fear for your safety. We must prepare to leave, and soon. Our time has grown short princess."  
  
"What news do you have for me?" she turned to face a bowing Impa "What news do you have of Link and Naomi?" "This is not the time or place to discuss such things princess. We must.."  
  
"Please Impa, please."  
  
Impa brought her voice down to a quiet whisper. "They currently have two of the three stones my princess. As of right now they are working on gaining the third. Now if I must..."  
  
"Impa, I'm going to go get....it."  
  
"Princess...."  
  
"We can not allow the evil one to have it. I'll take it with me."  
  
"So you will leave with me?"  
  
"Of course Impa.......I do hope they make it here in time, and without any trouble."  
  
With one last bow. "As do I my princess, as do I."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even for the fact that Rutu was a very light zora, after about the first hour Link was beginning to tire.  
  
"Ah. Phew, I need a rest!"  
  
Naomi looked at the map and then at their surroundings. "Well, there's just a few more rooms we need to check out. You sit there Link, and Rutu and I will go look in this next room."  
  
Link, grateful for the break just waved them on.  
  
"Come on Rutu, let's go."  
  
Naomi and Rutu walked slowly to the other side of the room.  
  
"So, Naomi, how long have you known Link? Why have you two been traveling?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I've known Link for...forever. We both came from the Kokiri village deep within the forest. We're traveling around because the Great Deku Tree told us to try and help people."  
  
"Great Deku Tree?"  
  
"He's the guardian of the forest, much like Jabu is your people's guardian."  
  
"Hmmm, yes, I see. Here we go....Do you think my jewel is in here Naomi?"  
  
"Well, let's find out!" Naomi put her hand on the door and it slid open.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Man, this is one long temple. Ooo, I can't wait! It's almost time for them to go to the temple of time!!! Squeeee!!!  
  
~Lady Kohaku~ ^______________^x 


	18. Stupid miniboss!

Ok, I'm ALMOST done with the inside of Jabu Jabu. God this is taking forever! Heh, well, I hope you all like it!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They both walked into a circular room. In the middle of the room was a wide round disc with spikes protruding from the edges. Set, ever-so-nicely in the middle of the disc was the Zora sapphire.  
  
"Ah!!! There it is! There it is!!!" Gasped Rutu in surprise and she took off running to her stone.  
  
"Uh, wait no Rutu! It could be a trap!!!" Buy it was too late and Rutu, the disc and the stone were all rocketed to the top of the room and onto the next floor. Very soon after the disc returned to the bottom and there was no Rutu or stone in sight.  
  
"No RUTU!!!!! Where are you?!" But only now, Naomi had problems of her own to face. The door behind her quickly snapped shut and a soft rumbling caused her to look up at the disc.  
  
"OH SHI-----"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link, still where we left him last, was finally recovering from his "slight" fatiguing. He sat, polishing his Kokiri sword. He could see Navi hovering just a ways above his head. He look up to watch her and noticed she was flying oddly.  
  
"Hey Navi.....Whatcha doing?"  
  
"What's taking them so long?!......I mean, look, the room's just over there!"  
  
Link just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Geez Navi, I'm sure they couldn't have gotten lost or anything. Man, don't worry so much." he put his sword away and lay down on his back, looking up at the moving ceiling. *mumbling to himself* "Eww, that is SO gross! Can't wait to get out of here."  
  
"Oh, LINK!!! FINE!! You just lay there, for all you know Naomi could be being attacked right in the next--"  
  
"LIIIINNNNKKK!!!!"  
  
Link snapped up. He whipped his head in the direction of Naomi's scream.  
  
"NAOMI!!!!" He got to his feet as fast as he could and ran toward the room where Naomi and Rutu had disappeared to. He threw himself at the door with a sickening thud, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"NAOMI!!!" he screamed again as he pounded at the door, but still it would not open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"-----T!!!!"  
  
Upon the disc was the biggest Octork she had ever seen. She pulled out her blades and prepared for action. The big octo jumped from the disc to the ground below, falling just a few feet short of where Naomi stud.  
  
""I don't think I can do this on my own. I've never taken anything on this big without Link! I, I need him here with me!"" "LIIIIIINNNNKKKK!!!!!!"  
  
The octo moved forward, ready to strike at Naomi with one of it's tentacles when a thud at the door distracted it.  
  
"NAOMI?!!" *thud thud* "NAOMI?!!"  
  
"Link I'm in here!!!! There's a huge octo here and AHHHH!!!"  
  
The octo had stuck out at Naomi and the blow threw her to the wall.  
  
"NAOMI!!!!!!" Link began franticly pounding at the door. "NAOMI!! I'll save you just hold on!!!" But only Link hadn't any idea how he was going to get inside. "Just fight Naomi!! Fight! I know you can do this! I'm going to find a way in there!"  
  
Naomi used the wall to help her on her feet. "ALRIGHT!!!" The octo began to move towards her once again and this time Naomi was ready. She quickly dodged his attack and jumped onto it's head and landed on the ground right behind the octo. She blindly slashed behind her at the octo's unprotected hindquarters. The octo gave a shriek in protest and turned around just in time to see Naomi's second attack come flying in for another hit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
""OH GODS, OH GODS!!! What the hell I'm I gonna do?!!! I've gotta find a way in there!"" Link's thought's raced and he ran through the corridors searching for another entrance to the very room Naomi was now doing battle in. ""Oh man! Why'd she have to take the map with her?! Ok, gotta remember! Umm, turn left here? Ah crap, which way to go?!!"  
  
He ran for some time when he found what he was looking for. "Alright!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her second hit landed perfectly right in the middle of the octo's big head, but then ricocheted off.  
  
"WHAT?!" Naomi shock was short lived as she was distracted by the disc in the middle of the room. It slowly began to move back to the top of the room. ""Now why in the world would it do that? Unless another octo is on it's way here!!! Better get this one taken care of first!""  
  
She decided to go with her first attack plan and found herself behind the octo once again. She cut again, but this time she did not let up so easily as she did before. With one last dying breath the octo turned and sucked Naomi into it's gigantic mouth and spit her out with such a force she hit the wall and was almost knocked out. She sat dazed, her back leaning against the wall. She was slowly slipping to sleep when she looked up at the now returning disc. Her vision was starting to blur, all she saw was a fuzzy green blob and a bright blue orb floating above her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
..........................."Naomi?"...................................................  
  
..... "Naomi, are you alright?".........................................................  
  
.................. "Please, wake up.........It's all alright now.....Naomi."...  
  
Naomi slowly opened her eyes, everything finally coming into focus. She could feel a cool hand on her cheek and moved her face into it. She saw a friendly face hovering over hers.  
  
"Uhhh, L-Link?"  
  
"YES!! Naomi, Naomi. I'm right here," he took her hand in his, "I'm right here."  
  
"I-I think I killed it."  
  
Link gave a small chuckle "Yeah, yeah you got him. Don't worry about that, ok?"  
  
"Where's Rutu?"  
  
"Well, that's what we need to find out, well, as soon as you feel well enough to move on."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I think you got knocked around a bit, but Navi and I found a few hearts in the next room. We got them to you as soon as we could. I'm so glad you're alright. Um, can you stand?"  
  
"Um, I think so." Link carefully helped Naomi to her feet. She almost fell once but Link was there to catch her.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much Link.....For everything! I think I'm alright now, let's go find Rutu.......I hope she's ok."  
  
Link laughed more in relief than anything. "Yeah, I'm sure she's fine, but we'd better go find her!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Hope you liked! I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can! Thank you for all the comments.....kind of. I don't usually get much in the line of comments, just people e-mailing me complaining that I need to get the next chapter up. ^_^x Oh well, I know I'm making a few people happy with my story. So I hope all YOU people enjoy this.  
  
~Kohaku-sama~  
  
^________^X 


	19. The Temple of Time, goodbye my dearest

Really long, really sad, really really bad cliff hanger. I hope you like it as much as I liked typing it. Don't get mad at me. I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They made their way from room to room, hoping to find some sign of Rutu. They had been searching for some time when Naomi finally spoke up.  
  
"You don't suppose something got her, do you?"  
  
"I don't think you have to worry, there's not much in here," he paused, "besides the octo that attacked you, that would be big enough to "get her". I'm sure she's just fine, she's probably trying to find us right now."  
  
"Not big enough....." They had entered a new room now. The door snapping shut behind them. Naomi looked above them, something learned from past experience, and her eyes grew wide with shock.  
  
"How about that?!" She pointed at the huge boss that occupied the entire center of the room. It swung slowly back and forth from the ceiling. It very closely resembled that of a jellyfish with jelly filled pouches that made up it's middle. You could see flashes of electrical bursts rolling off it's many tentacles.  
  
"Ok, I was wrong, maybe THAT'S big enough to get her."  
  
"It's go time kids!" tinkled Navi. She flew face first right at the boss, hovering over the monster's weak spots, and cheering on her friends as they engaged in battle. The battle went on just like any other. But with this one they were forced to use a new item they had acquired earlier within the temple, the boomerang. Though the danger was not as high as they originally thought, the battle raged on for some time. There was an occasional electricity shock through the ground, which was no fun for either Link nor Naomi, thru the most part though, it was pretty easy.  
  
With one final boomerang swish the beast was destroyed. It's body fell to the ground and slowly began to decay right before their eyes, and left behind two new heart pieces for their reward. Then, almost suddenly, a hole began to open in the center of the chamber. Rising from the hole, as if on an elevator was the princess Rutu. She had a slight blush on her face and looked a little on the pissed side. Her arms were crossed and she kept giving Link strange sideways glances.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I've been worried sick. I was looking all over for you, and all of a sudden I see you fighting some huge monster!" she then ran forward and hugged Link, snuggling her face into his chest. "You could have been killed!" she mumbled.  
  
Naomi took a step back. ""Whoa now! Oh no, she didn't!!!""  
  
All poor Link could do was look down at Rutu and lightly pat her shoulder. The blush on his face was brighter than a flaming keese as he started to push her away. Rutu looked up into his face with tear filled eyes and she gave a sniff when she smiled at him.  
  
Naomi, in the mean time had sunk into the shadows along with Navi. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dark as she glared at Rutu. Rutu tore her eyes from Link's long enough to see Naomi.  
  
"Ack!!! Oh, oh, it's just you Naomi. What are you doing there in the shadows?" Rutu was a little uneasy when Naomi didn't answer and just stud there staring. Link turned to see what Rutu was talking about and watched as Naomi stepped forth thru the shadow smiling. But something was wrong.  
  
"Come on guys, let's get out of here, I'm tired of this place." she said in a light happy tone. But Link couldn't be fooled, he knew that smile, and that tone. There was something wrong with Naomi, she was just trying to hide it.  
  
"Uh, yeah.....Let's go." He eyed Naomi suspiciously as they left. Rutu ran up and grabbed his hand when they stepped into the light. Naomi made a little noise of disgust and the light carried them out of the temple.  
  
The three of them walked to a long log that hung over one of the shallow pools and sat there, looking at the water. Link sat in the middle of the two girls and although they sat just inches away, Link felt like Naomi was miles away. He turned to comfort her but was suddenly pushed into the pool below by a giggling Rutu who jumped in shortly after. Link pushed his head above the water and brushed his bangs from his face. As soon as his field of vision was clear he could see Rutu swimming to him with a strange, almost lustful look on her face.  
  
""Gah, ah, why, why is she looking at me like that? She just keeps getting closer and closer! Hey, where's Naomi going? She looks so sad... ""  
  
Rutu finally made it to her destination, right in front of Link. She smiled and began to blush again.  
  
"I ah, I wanted to give you this Link. I want you, and only you to have it!" Link shut his eyes and turned away, afraid of just what Rutu was going to give him. But was soon rewarded with a heavy stone placed into his hand. He looked down in surprise, he had gotten the spiritual stone of water! They didn't even have to ask the king for it!!! He looked up at Rutu questionly, why had she given him her most precious possession? She quickly looked down, a bright red blush across her face. She swirled her finger in the water as she spoke.  
  
"This is a promise Link, you have to came back to see me......ok? I'll always wait for you, right here. This is OUR promise! Oh....and please don't tell my father about this....OK?!!"  
  
Link didn't know what she meant, or what he should say, so he didn't say anything. Rutu and Link walked back into the Zora domain and Link waved goodbye to the King and Rutu.  
  
""I wonder where Naomi went? She didn't look very happy....I wonder, was she? *gasp* No, no....I'm sure it's just my imagination. But, she did seem this upset when I was with Zelda......I'm so confused! I'd better go find her, tell her it's alright."  
  
Link wondered around the city, hoping to find some sign of Naomi. He looked up and happened to notice that Navi went with her. *sigh* "Boy, maybe I did something. It's so hard to understand girls.....like what the heck was Rutu's deal? At first I didn't even think she liked me. *sigh* Oh well I guess."  
  
Link noticed the Zora children he had seen earlier and asked them if they knew where Naomi had gone. One of them pointed to the large pool in the middle of the city and Link gave his thanks before heading there. He gazed over the side and sure enough, he saw Naomi sitting on a small boulder in the shallows of the pool. She had set her boots beside her while her feet dangled into the water. Link leaned on the rock wall beside him and watched her giggle every time a fish would nibble at her toes. A small smile slipped it's way to his face. He just stud there watching her play until she finally looked up to see him smiling at her. She giggled once more and put her boots on, apparently in a better mood.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you Naomi. Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh....yes, I'm fine really. You don't have to worry about me. I'm sorry I made you look at over."  
  
Link could see that fake smile come to chase away her true one. He sighed and decided to wait and ask here what was wrong. He didn't think she wanted anyone to pry.  
  
"What's that Link?" she pointed at the stone in his hand.  
  
"Uh, this? Oh.....Well, the King was so happy to get his daughter back he gave me this." Link didn't feel like telling Naomi RUTU had given him the stone, he had a BIG feeling that Rutu was the stem of her problem.  
  
"Really?! Do you know what this means Link?!! We can go back to the castle! We can give these to the princess!"  
  
"Oh man!" Link slapped a hand on his forehead. "I completely forgot! We'd better hurry then, there's no telling what's been going on!"  
  
Link and Naomi sprinted their way out of the city and got to a place where they could call their horses. Epona and Stormie came galloping to them at such a speed Naomi was certain they knew the importance of what was about to happen. Without a word they both mounted and rushed out into Hyrule field.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry my princess! Hurry!"  
  
"One more second, I've almost got it!"  
  
"No time my princess, no TIME!!!! The dark one approaches!"  
  
"Ahh, ah ah, Ahah! I've got it!"  
  
"Come quickly, you must leave and *gasp*!!!!"  
  
A tall dark figure blocked the doorway. Through his silhouette all that could be seen was the gleam of his evil eyes. Slowly, a wide maleficent smile slid to his lips.  
  
"Muwahahaha!!!! You're mine princess!"  
  
Impa, who was always quick in these situations threw down a packet full of the dust her ancestors would use to aid in escape. A cloud of smoke filled the air. ""Heh, worked like a charm. You should know better Ganondorf when dealing with a Sheikah."" Impa grabbed the princess Zelda and made well their escape to the stables where her white mare lay in wait. They mounted and Impa leaned forward to whisper words of urgency to her friend.  
  
"Faster that all the winds of Hyrule my friend. May the gods lighten your hooves. YA!!"  
  
The mare reared to the air as Impa urged it forward. She didn't dare to look back when she heard a thud and footsteps fall behind her. Zelda clutched the Ocarina of Time to her tightly. She looked ahead, and prayed that Link and Naomi were not on their way there lest they be found by the dark one. She glanced backward for a second and her heart jumped. The dark one was catching up, quick!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naomi and Link were galloping at break-neck speed towards the front gates when a terrifying sight met their eyes. They stopped their horses as fast as they could and watched as a white horse and it's riders gallop past. Link caught the horrified look on Zelda's face and knew what was about to come. Zelda saw them when they passed. ""They must get the triforce before HE does. They MUST!!"" With all her might she hurled the ocarina in their direction. Naomi watched as it flew through the air and land into the water surrounding Hyrule castle.  
  
They both watched as the horse got smaller as it got further away. Naomi got off Stormie and Link followed suit. She slapped her stallion on the rump which sent him running back to the ranch. Epona quickly followed him. There were no words between them, they stud there until the sound of heavy hoof beats met their ears. Sure enough, a tall black Gerudo stallion came, slowing to a trot, and finally a stop before them.  
  
Link and Naomi looked up at the man who was riding, their faces remaining emotionless.  
  
"Hey, you children. Have you seen a white horse come through here?"  
  
Silence.....  
  
"Oh come now, they were just here. Which way did they go?"  
  
.......................................  
  
"Answer ME!!!!"  
  
Link slowly unsheathed his sword and pulled his shield to his arm. His face went from emotionless to pissed. Ganon just looked at him blinked and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Naomi as she pulled her blades from her back. The sound of her voice caught Ganondorf's attention he looked at her and his laughter stopped. He stared at her for a few seconds and glared at them.  
  
"So.....you're both serious. It takes guts to challenge me. I'll give you that. If more people were as brave as the both of you, maybe this place would be worthy to stay like it is. I tire of this trash..... But that is not a story for children like you. And you, young lady, blades such as that must be earned. Put those away before you hurt yourself."  
  
Link and Naomi both took a step forward, as if to say that they would not allow Ganon to go any further.  
  
"Ha! Fools! You're either brave or just stupid. But it would be a shame to kill you......" He then began to form a small orb of energy in the palm of his hand. When it was big enough to please him he smiled down at them.  
  
"Night night!"  
  
He released the energy and the blast threw Naomi and Link backwards. All they heard was his dieing laughter and the soft clop of horse hoves. Everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 5 minuets later when Naomi woke up. She crawled over to Link and poked him till he woke. He sat up, holding his head.  
  
"You got a headache too? Come on Link, we've got to get that ocarina before he comes back."  
  
"Err, right." He shook his head to clear the fuzzy feeling and was glad to feel it work. "Let's go!"  
  
They ran to the mote and retrieved the precious ocarina of time.  
  
"I think we need to go to the Temple in the town......Link? I have a really really bad feeling about....." she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry Naomi, everything will be alright. Let's just, let's just try and hurry, ok?"  
  
So the two of them rushed off to the temple, unaware of the dark shadow that followed them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Temple of Time  
  
The temple was quite beautiful both outside and in. The while marble walls and delicacy crafted stain glass window made it almost sparkle. Towards the end of the room there was a giant seal with a large shrine sitting in front of it. Naomi and Link were standing in front the shrine which had three hollows in it and an inscription. Naomi leaned forward and read the inscription.  
  
"Ye who owns three Spiritual Stones stand with the Ocarina of Time and play the Song of Time."  
  
"Song of time? OH! That song!" Link and Naomi set the three stones in the hollows. First the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, then the Stone of Fire, and finally the Stone of Water. Then, they began to play. {right, A, down, right, A, down}  
  
A glorious light appeared before them and the seal disappeared.  
  
"This is it Link!!! We've actually done it!"  
  
They slowly walked into the newly opened room. Link looked around him until his eyes finally rest on a pedestal in the center of the room. He walked forward, in awe at the mighty sword that lay within. He turned to look at Naomi. She smiled, a true genuine smile. "Take it Link, I think it will take us to the triforce. Go on!"  
  
He turned back around and stared at the sword. He licked his lips, and swallow hard. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. He moved to the other side of the sword, so he could look at Naomi. Somehow, she gave him the strength he needed. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on the handle. He could feel it's power. Closing his eyes he gathered all his might and pulled the mighty sword from the stone. Suddenly, all around him there was a beautiful blue light. He felt such power about him. He smiled and looked up at Naomi but suddenly the smile feel from his lips. Ganon stud behind Naomi, his sword poised just above her head. Link tried to scream out her name, to tell her to move. He tried to run to her rescue, reach out to save her, but his voice was gone and his legs would not move. Ganon looked up at Link and smiled, evil, truly evil. Then with one smooth stroke he plunged the sword down. Link heard Naomi scream, the very noise tearing through his heart. Link tried to scream tried to cry out, tried to do SOMETHING! He couldn't bare to watch her fall to the floor.  
  
He felt himself being lifted up. The last thing he heard were Ganondorf's words, "Humph, so you were only fools." The last thing he felt was pure and true pain shooting through him, she was GONE!!! The last thing he thought, Ganon would pay with his life! He would make sure he would suffer!!!  
  
The world went black around him. All was dark, and Link didn't care.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Sad huh? I thought so.  
  
~Kohaku-sama~ -_-x 


	20. WTF happened to me?

Okay, now I know I'm no writer. I never said I was a good writer. People, don't expect some masterpiece here. I just write down my story, which I think is very good by the way, the best way I can. I'm sure most of you reading it have played the games anyway, so you know basically what I'm trying to get at......*sigh*  
  
Please people, review. I know you're reading it! I had 10 people mail me and ask me to start writing again. I never would have stopped if I had known more than one person, Chaos Knight Malik, was reading it, or continues to read it. Oh, and yes, thank you so much Chaos for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. If you like my story, could you please just drop ONE review. So I know at least someone's reading it! Well, thank you for reading through these rambles, if you even did.  
  
Enjoy!~  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Realm of Sages  
  
......  
  
"Link.........."  
  
"Huh? Who said that?"  
  
"Link........Open your eyes Link........"  
  
"What? Eh....Why?"  
  
"It's time for you to wake up Link."  
  
Link opened his eyes, and blinked very slowly. He gave a huge yawn and stretched. He looked in front of him and saw a strange looking man, just standing there smiling at him. Link blinked again. His mind was still hazy form being asleep. ""Who is that? Where am I? I feel different. Taller, I feel taller for some reason. Hmmm, maybe I should be asking HIM these questions instead of just thinking them. Uh, yeah....""  
  
"Um excuse me Mr...."  
  
"Rauru, I am known as Rauru. I am the sage of Light."  
  
"Sage of light?"  
  
"Yes you are here because,"  
  
"What the hell's a sage?" Link slapped his hands across his mouth. He had never used language like that with an elder. He had always heard you were to respect your elders. Not only that, he had interrupted him. "Oh I'm SO sorr,"  
  
"It's quite alright Link, I know you have questions, and I intend to answer them, for the most part. Now, we sages protect the Triforce. We were the ones who made that seal you broke."  
  
"Oh man, I'm,"  
  
Rauru held up a hand. "No need Link, just let me finish."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Long ago we created the seal to keep the Triforce safe from any who would use it for evil. I know you meant well Link, but things don't always turn out like we plan. Part of the Triforce has fallen into the wrong hands.....But, the other parts are quite safe. Link, I know you didn't mean for all this to happen, but it DID happen. Now you need to help fix it. Link, do you feel....different?"  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
"You, my friend, are in position of one of the Triforce pieces."  
  
"Whoa, you've got to be shi-, err, I mean pulling my leg."  
  
"I'm not Link, really. Now Link, do not fear. I want you to take a look at yourself. Expect to see some.....changes."  
  
"Changes? Take a look at myself? Puft, well, ok I guess if you want me to "take a look at myself."" Link was starting to feel a little foolish, what had he bought himself into. I mean, 'Sage of Light', 'expect some changes'? What kind of a fool did this old man think he was? Well in the end, Link decided to humor him and looked down at his body. He looked back up at Rauru with a snotty look on his face when 'double take' took over and his eyes once again flew down to his tall, trim, 17 year old body. (drool)  
  
"What the Fu-"  
  
"You have been sleeping here for 7 years, Link. Now, take a look at your left hand. You hold the Triforce of courage. With this, the goddess Farore blesses you with her strength......"  
  
"What? Huh? How? Why, and, and, huh?"  
  
"Hmmmm, I can see how this would be confusing. You'll..."  
  
"Of course it's confusing! I'm a frickn' adult! Or at least close enough! I'm tall! I've, I've got mussels?! (double drool) What the hell? And, and, are my ears pierced? Whoa, are these tights? Why the frick do I need........Oh."  
  
"Are you finished? Are you alright now, have you gotten it all out of your system?"  
  
Link was panting for air. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah I think I'm okay now."  
  
"Good. Now, you will be sent back to the Temple of Time. When you are back in Hyrule, you must help to awaken the 7 sages of the 7 temples. They shall each help to make you stronger by adding their power with yours. Once all 7 sages are awakened you will have the power to take on Ganondorf. Link snapped to attention. His eyes narrowed and his face turned cold. With all that had been going on, he had almost forgotten his vow.  
  
"I WILL kill him. Mark my words, that man will DIE BY MY BLADE!!" With the coming of these last words Link unsheathed his mighty Master Sword and swung it through the air. His teeth grit together in an angry scowl.  
  
"Yes, I believe you......All of Hyrule now rests in your capable hands. Our Hero of Time."  
  
Link quietly repeated these words, almost in an awed whisper.  
  
"Hero of Time......Why? Why keep me here for so long? Who knows how much destruction Ganon has wrought?"  
  
"Because, the legends state that the Hero of Time, using the Master Sword, is the only one who may deal the final blow to the dark one. You opened the seal much to early. There was no way you could have successfully wielded the Master Sword in your current state. Now, now you are prepared. It's time. No, it's YOUR TIME!!! Go now Link, go and truly become the Hero of Time!"  
  
A bright light now surrounded Link. He could feel himself being lifted, lifted back to Hyrule. Back to........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Temple of Time  
  
When Link opened his eyes the secret chamber of the Temple of Time met them. Unchanged, unimpressive. ""Funny,"" he thought, ""it had seemed so wonderful the first time I came here. But now I hate it, this place. Who the hell is that?""  
  
Link directed his attention to a shadowed figure who began to move towards him. Link pulled his sword from the sheath and the figure stopped.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am of the Sheikah."  
  
"Sheikah huh? That sounds like the tribe Impa was from."  
  
The figure stepped into the light that had filtered through the stain glass window onto the floor. Link saw before him a young man, about his age. The man's lower face was heavily bandaged hiding any real distinguishing features. Half of his face was hidden behind a curtain of golden bangs which reached about chin length. His complexion was dark, from what Link could tell and his eyes were a dark red hazel. (is that a color?) He held at his side a golden harp, which sparkled and shined in the light.  
  
"You, our Hero of Time must awaken the 7 sages. The Ocarina of Time, which you hold, will help you greatly in your struggles. I will also help you in your quest. Music has greatly influenced the land of Hyrule ever since the beginning. To the ballads of the Windfish to the sonnets of the Goddess' music has always held a magical air. I shall now teach you the 'Prelude of Light' which will allow you to 'warp' here whenever you may wish."  
  
"Humph, I'd rather fall into a ReDead tomb then come back to this place."  
  
Sheik looked at Link with unemotional eyes. He held his harp and paused. Link got the idea and pulled out the blue Ocarina of Time, ever so reluctantly. Sheik, apparently amused, began to play the Prelude of Light. {up, right, up, right, left, up} Link followed the rhythm and expertly played each note in time. Afterwards he took notice of Sheik's amusement and asked him, in a rather testy way, "What's so damn funny?"  
  
"So this is the man in which Hyrule's fate lies. Our Hero of Time. Tisk tisk, such an angry young man." He threw down a packet and the dust filled the air. Link fanned away the dust in front of his face, but as it cleared, the mysterious man had disappeared.  
  
"Those crazy Sheikah. Why can't they just leave like a normal person?" Link turned and walked towards the door. He wanted to leave, as soon as possible. "Gods I hate this place."  
  
Link walked out into the open air. He looked up at the sky, and then it finally hit him. SHE WAS GONE!! He fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He grasped the grass with clenched fists. Soon the individual blades of grass began to lump and mesh together as his vision blurred with the hot stinging tears. When it happened, he had had no voice. Well, he had his voice now damn it. He flew upward on his knees, ripping clumps of the grass as he went. He threw his head up to the heavens and screamed in all his anguish, breaking the eerie silence around him. "WHHHHHYYYYYYY?! Why?..... Why?" He fell back down to the grass, pounding at it with his fists. He let the tears come completely then, and laid there, in the cool green grass.  
  
"link.....?"  
  
.............................  
  
"Link, I, I miss her too. *sniff*"  
  
Link stopped. He looked up at the little glowing ball who had helped him so much. His friend. He remembered the friends they had made.......  
  
"Navi..."  
  
"Yes, *sniff*"  
  
"We should go make sure Malon's alright. Look, look around. This place looks like shit, I can only hope that things didn't change much down at the ranch. And besides, I need to talk to someone...... Maybe.....she can tell me where....." He swallowed then, trying to gain himself again, "where Naomi sleeps.....I'd like to bring her some flowers, she always liked flowers."  
  
"Yeah, *sniff* She'd like that!"  
  
"Let's go." He took one last look at the Temple of Time. He cursed it under his breath and headed towards the castle market.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wooo, another chapter down. Okay, so I'll try to get the NEXT chapter up as soon as I can. Man, that was a lot of talking! And hoo boy, Link seems pretty pissed, don't he? I just want to hug him.  
  
~Kohaku-sama~ ^_^x 


	21. Hey! That's my horse, crap!

I messed up a bit in the last chapter.....Link must awaken 6 sages, not 7. The sage of light is already there, or...he doesn't have to awaken Zelda, or something like that. Thanks all you peeps who read this! Enjoy~  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The sight that met his eyes was disturbing. The castle market was in ruin, all around him were the corpses of the once happy towns people. It was sickening. Link turned away, he couldn't bear to look any longer. It only made the rage in him burn all the more hotter.  
  
"Ganon will pay, he's hurt so many people, and I fear, I've only just begun to see the destruction."  
  
He started towards the front gate when a slow movement just ahead caught his attention. He stopped and studied the movement. One of the corpses was moving. Link rushed forwards and hoped that maybe it was somebody who survived, but stopped short when he realized that Ganon must have cursed these poor people. The corps now stud upright and turned to look at Link.  
  
"That BASTEARD! As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to kill all these people, he had to make them his zombies as well? Uhh" Link spat at the ground before he pulled his sword for battle. "You poor people.... I'll soon put you out of your misery.......May you rest in peace!!"  
  
Link struck down the Re-dead before it could give it's petrifying scream. Soon it came to his attention that all the other Re-dead had formed a circle around him and their dead companion. They slowly began to move in towards Link and the, even more dead Re-dead. (heheh -_-;) Link was afraid that they were moving in to consume him but horribly sickened when he realized they were only moving in to eat their fallen kin. But this however made them all easy targets and he quietly disposed of them.  
  
With the towns people taken care of Link quietly made his way out into Hyrule field. He took a step back and looked in disgust at how much the field had changed.  
  
"A barren wasteland....... humph, I should have guessed....This can't be good for Malon's horses. Heh, this can't be good for anyone. "  
  
He turned in the general direction of the ranch and began to slowly walk. He was pleased to see that the further away he got from the castle, the more green everything got. But sadly, the field was still not as green as he remembered it to be. By the time he made it to the ranch, it was almost as if nothing at all had happened. He looked up at the ranch and memories of his childhood came too him. Times when they used to play here. He shut his eyes, even though 7 years have passed, it all seemed like just yesterday to him. He laughed to himself, and wondered if Malon still remembered him. He started towards the door and noticed out of the corner of his eye a horse and it's rider come up from behind the hill. He paid it no mind and wondered into the ranch.  
  
On first look the ranch looked just like it always had, but then Link noticed something strange.  
  
"Huh, since when do they have a gate?!! That's not like Malon, or even Talon for that matter. That, that looks like Ingo on that gate. Okay, this is weird. I need to find Malon, quick." Link deiced to look in the stables. He figured that's where she'd be, since that's where the horses were. The stable door was open, ""Just like always"" And Link could see Malon feeding one of the horses. He looked at her face and could see the shining tracts where her tears had just fallen. "Aw, Malon.....What in the world could have happened?"" Link started to move through the open door to comfort his old friend when he heard the voice of Ingo booming through the stable.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO GET THAT DONE AN HOUR AGO!! You're just like your father was....lazy!"  
  
"Ingo, sir, I was still doing the chores you set for me. I only just got don-"  
  
"Be quiet you foolish little girl! Time is money! Maybe you should just start getting up earlier!"  
  
"I try my hardest sir. I only-"  
  
"Shut up, I don't wan to hear your excuses!-"  
  
Link had herd about enough of this, and was about to barge in and rip Ingo a new one when he heard the clop of horse's feet just behind him. He turned and saw the rider and horse he had earlier walking up the path of the ranch. Getting a closer look, Link came to realize that the rider was a Gerudo, a thief of the dessert. Then he remembered Naomi telling him that Gerudo's were none too fond of men, especially because of what Ganon had done. He wasn't in the mood for any confrontations as of now and thought it best to hide before the Gerudo saw him. He looked around and found a big pile of hay just inside the stable, so, he jumped in and made a hole that he could see out of.  
  
"-We need to get that mare prepared today. I want her ready to present to Lord Ganon."  
  
"Sir!!! Please, not Epo-" Malon stopped short when Ingo raised his hand. She flinched away and looked at the ground. Malon kept her eyes squeezed shut, expecting to feel the sharp sting of his hand. But instead, only heard a small terrified squeak come from his throat. She looked up and smiled, that would teach him to raise his hand to her. A Gerudo woman clad in purple and black stud in the doorway, looking truly pissed at what she just saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link saw her through the hole in his little hideaway. He had never seen a Gerudo before, and had to admit that all the stories he heard of their beauty were true. She was tall and thin, and dressed in a black and purple outfit. As his eyes moved up to her back he could see the deadly curved blades that were the trademark of the high ranking Gerudo. Moving further up he saw that her face was covered by a dark purple scarf. Once again he thought of all the stories his friend would tell him, ""Something about...Oh yeah, when ever they left the valley, they wore the scarf because they felt that men didn't have the right to see their full face...."" He saw a large purple and black gem on her forehead and pierced ears with large silver hoops. Higher up he saw her red, strawberry blond hair pulled back into a long pony-tail, with a large violet stone holding it in place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She glared at Ingo. Ingo quickly moved his hand behind his back and gave a nervous little laugh. Malon tried so hard to hide her glee and quickly moved to feed the horses, making herself look like she was busy.  
  
"What the hell was THAT Mr. Ingo?"  
  
"Um, n-nothing."  
  
"I'm here for the horse...."  
  
"Er...which one was that?"  
  
"Which one?..." she said sweetly, "WHICH ONE DO YOU THINK?!! Ga, I told you I would come for her, don't play dumb with me! Even though you're pretty good at it."  
  
"But, but I was going to present that one to Lo-Lord Ganon and, and you already got the first one I was going to give to him!"  
  
The Gerudo looked outside behind her to see a large black stallion paw at the ground.  
  
"Yeah....so? I paid for him didn't I? And quite well if I remember correctly. You know Ingo, if you want to make this harder, I could just steal her like any other Gerudo would and leave you with nothing."  
  
She pulled out a large bag and threw it at his feet.  
  
"Or you could take the money. It's up to you."  
  
He picked up the bag and opened it if find a LARGE sum of rupees within. He thought for a second. He wouldn't put it past this crazy woman to just go out and steal the horse. He wondered why she would pay in the first place, but decided it was because of the girl.....Of course, she was looking out for her "fellow woman." If he didn't make any money, the girl didn't. He looked back down at the money, and then up at the Gerudo who was now tapping her foot, apparently growing impatient. In the end Ingo's greed got the better of him. And after all, wasn't it better to get something over nothing?  
  
"I'll take your filthy money!" Ingo had gained some courage holding all that money but soon lost it all when the Gerudo rushed forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt. She almost pulled him off the ground when she lifted him so that they were face to face.  
  
"Don't you EVER raise your hand to her EVER again." She glared at him again and finished with her sweet tone once again. "Understand?" She dropped him and he fell on his butt. He grabbed his money and ran to the house squeaking all the way.  
  
"Coward.....Heh, that will teach him to treat you like that, eh Malon?"  
  
"Thank you so much! Most of the time, I'm just worried he'll hurt the horses. But I guess he's a little on edge today."  
  
"You know, you could come with me.....We'd steal the horses, take them with us. I think you'd make a fine Gerudo. You could even work in the stables, you wouldn't have to steal anything. Come on, whatta ya say?"  
  
"I'm sorry.....I need to stay here. This is my families ranch. My mother grew up on this ranch and-"  
  
"Say no more, I understand. I won't push you into anything.....But know this, you are ALWAYS welcome in the valley."  
  
"Heh, thanks.....So, you've finally come to get Epona? I'm glad you're taking her, I know you'll treat her right....Better than Ganondorf!"  
  
"Amen to that! Yeah, I'm here for her finally....I always said I was gonna get her....but my friend still isn't back.....*sigh* One day....one day."  
  
"Well, I'll get her saddled and ready for you. Thanks again!"  
  
"My pleasure! I always get a kick outta scaring Ingo....He always creeped me out when we were kids. Gods he was a crabby man, heh, still is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link looked out through his hole and saw that the coast was clear. ""Crap! She took my horse. Now what I'm I gonna do?"" Malon walked back into the stable and dropped the milk bucket. Link turned to face her.  
  
"Oh, oh my gods!" Her lips began to quiver and she mover her hand to hide them. "You, you're.......I can't believe you're finally back!" Malon ran forward and wrapped her arms around his arms so that they were pinned to his sides. She squeezed him with such a force he winced and tried to squeak a greeting to his old friend.  
  
""And here I thought she forgot me....Damn she's strong!""  
  
"Hey....hey Malon. M miss....me?"  
  
"Oh Link!!! We thought something horrible happened to you!!! I was so worried that Ganondorf got you too!" She released him and stepped back to look up into his face and he sucked in a deep breath. He looked down and could see the curtain of tears just behind her eyes, but Malon stayed strong. "I'm so glad you're back! Oh Link, so much has happened since you left. My father up and left the ranch, the field has become nothing but wasteland, as I'm sure you already saw. And, and...oh, it's just all such a mess!"  
  
"Malon....." He walked forward and gave his friend a gentle hug to comfort her.  
  
"Malon.....I need to ask you something... I know it must have been hard for you...Farore knows I'm still trying to move on....But..but." He could feel the tears well in his eyes. ""Aw crap, I told myself not to cry! What will Malon think?"  
  
"But?....What is it Link? Come on, you can tell me anything."  
  
"I, I want to know where Naomi has been lain to rest. Please, could you tell me? I want to visit her, pay my respects."  
  
Malon gently pulled away from the embrace and looked up into Link's eyes. "Oh hun......Naomi's not dead."  
  
"...........Zuh?"  
  
She looked at him with such hurt in her eyes for him. "Oh gods, you think she's dead.......she said that was probably the last thing you saw."  
  
".....wait a minuet.... Just, just hold on! You mean, you mean, she's alive?!"  
  
Malon nodded her head and smiled. Link could barely hold in his joy! He ran up and grabbed Malon twirling her around the room, laughing all the way. He stopped abruptly plopped her down on the floor in front of him and began asking her question upon question.  
  
"Well, how did it happen? I saw him cut her! Almost in half! I saw it with my own eyes! And where is she now? How has she been? Is she still living in the forest? What has she been doing? What-"  
  
"Link, LINK!!! Hold up a second! Link, why don't you ask HER these questions? I'm sure she could answer them a whole lot better than I could."  
  
"Heh, You're right...Sorry I got a little carried away there."  
  
"It's ok, I know how much you care for her Link....There is one question I can answer for you though, you'll find her in the Gerudo valley. But.....I'm so sorry Link! I just sold your horse!"  
  
"That's ok, I'm sure I can make it just fine. Good thing I still have the map that weird old owl gave us. I'll find my way there....Thank you so much Malon, for everything."  
  
"Before you go, would you like a glass of milk? For old time's sake?"  
  
"Ah....-" He really wanted to get to Naomi, but the look in Malon's eyes pleaded him to stay. ""How could I refuse?"" "-Sure Malon.....For old time's sake."  
  
"Goody!" She clapped her hands together and ran off to get the milk.  
  
""She's alive.....SHE'S ALIVE!!!!! Naomi......I'm coming for you, just you wait. When I find you...I'll never let anything bad happen to you ever again! I'll stake my life on it!""  
  
He looked around for a soft patch of hay and sat down to wait for Malon.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ w00t! Yeah, I couldn't really kill her off. I'm sure you knew that. I scared some of you though, I know it. She was dead for a good three chapters, you were starting to worry, oh yeah. Don't deny it. Hope you liked it, I know I did! Anyway, soon I'm gonna put the links to the Naomi fanart I have in my little "about the author" thingy. So if you want to check that shtuff out, you can. A couple of you wanted to know how I saw her...so now you can. I have to finish the picture I'm doing right now of her, and then I'll put of the links.  
  
~Kohaku-sama ^_^x ORO!! 


	22. What a beautiful dayto fall off a cliff!

I'm really sorry for taking so long. School has been hell, and I've been sick. Plus, I was just starting to fall back into my lazy spell as well.

I can't wait till the new Legend of Zelda game comes out!!! It's going to be so cool. I'm really glad I bought a Gamecube.

Wind Waker two doesn't look to wind waker-ish does it? It's like a cross of The legend of zelda and Lord of the rings. Link looks so hot. drool

Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter...I'll try to not get lazy and just leave it like I did last time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Link took off towards the Gerudo Valley early the next morning. Malon had talked him into staying so that he wouldn't have to travel at night without his horse. The sun was oddly bright as he stepped out into Hyrule field. A light wind played with the strands of his golden hair. He took a deep breath and stretched.

"Ah, what a beautiful day! Don't you think so Navi?"

"Link…..'giggle', it's funny how much you've changed in just one night!"

"Changed?"

"You seemed so different when you thought that she was really gone. I think you're starting to act like a kid again, your so light hearted all of a sudden….. I saw you chasing those coo coo's this morning."

"Huh? Oh, that…..uh…"

"Heheheh, come on Link! Let's get going!….. I wonder how much Naomi has changed. What I really wonder is how she ended up with the Gerudos."

"Well, we'll ask her when we get there."

-----------------------------

It was almost dark when Link finally made it to the valley. The field in between the ranch and the valley had gone from green to brown to a dark shade of rust. Soon enough, where the grass once was rock took it's place. The sun was setting but there was still enough light to walk by. Link was deep within the valley by the time he saw the lights of a tent not 20 feet from him.

"Oh good, my feet are killing me! Maybe they can tell me where I can find Naomi."

Link didn't pay too much attention to where he was stepping while was walking towards the light of the tent. He was about 8 feet away from the tent when he fell over the edge of the cliff.

-------------------------------------

Mean while, back at the ranch…….

Ingo was pacing nervously just outside the entrance of the ranch, muttering under his breath. He heard the clop of a heavy set Gerudo stallion and knew just who was coming.

"Ack!!! Oh man! What am I going to do? He's coming, coming for the prized mare I promised him! What am I going to say to him? He's not a very forgiving guy. And- 'gasp'"

"……….."

"Lo-Lord Ganon….what a pleasant surprise."

"Don't play that game with me, you know why I'm here. I'm here for the horse you promised me…..The "prized mare"."

"Uhh….yeah, about THAT horse. It um, well you see…"

"Out with it!"

"Thathorsewasstolen!" (Gah..his greed got the better of him, he won't even give Ganon the money he got for Epona.)

"What? Say it slower…..stupid."

"That horse was stolen from me yesterday (liar!) …..I tried to tell her that you were the one to get it, but she didn't seem to care!"

"Her? Who her?"

"Uh…a Gerudo my Lord. I'm not sure which one, her face was covered."

"A Gerudo thief, HA! Well, at least you were robbed by a professional. Otherwise I would have to get REALLY "upset"……But still, that WAS the second horse you promised me, and the second horse I never got. I suppose you should be punished……. Muwahahaha!!"

"Please no, please!"

Malon was getting ready for bed up in her room at the ranch. The last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep was an odd shrieking noise outside.

"So creepy, I wonder what's eating what tonight. Heh, you never know what goes bump in the night anymore." Malon blew our her candle and slipped under the covers. "I hope I don't have nightmares now!"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Okay, okay I can figure a way out of this"

Link dangled from a branch just inches from the lip of the cliff. He had been quick enough (and pure dumb luck played a part as well) to pull his hat off and wrap in around the thick branch.

"Whoa! Link! Who could have seen THAT coming?! Man… You sure are lucky…..Well, how are you gonna get out of this one huh?"

Link swayed slowly back and forth in a small circle, looking quite annoyed.

"Oh, I don't know Navi. You know, I think I rather like it here, the view's nice….Nice breeze."

"Really?"

"Yes yes why I actually--NO!!NOOOO!!! What do you mean really? NO! Navi, PLEASE, go find something…..SOMEONE who can help me!!"

"Geez, you don't have to be such a grouch."

"Navi….I'm hanging about 50ft over a raging waterfall. Oh top of that…you know that I'm afraid of heights. I'm not being grouchy…I'm just a little on edge, that's all!" Link said, even more annoyed.

Navi mumbled under her breath. "Oh well if that's _all_."

"What was that?!" He glared at her.

"N-nothing!"

"Hey what's going on down there? You need some help son?"

They both looked up to see a man holding a lantern leaning over the edge of the cliff.

About 10 minuets later…..

"Thank you sir!"

Link bowed gratefully, he had the classic anime tear streaked face look.

"I thought I was a goner there for a second!"

The man nodded kindly towards Link.

"Well, I heard all this yelling and I wanted to see what all the commotion was about."

Link remained seated on his knees and looked up at the man.

"Heh, thanks a lot! Is there anything I can do to thank you?"

"Well…. You see the broken bridge right there?"

Link squinted in the darkness until the barely made out the outline of what once was a bridge.

"Uh, yes."

"Well, my men and I are supposed to be fixing that…But, as you can see, I'm pretty alone out here."

"Where are they?"

"Those lazy bastards got tired of working and took off towards the Gerudo fortress. I haven't seen them since. They thought that they were going to go and be Gerudos for a while, but those stupid idiots forgot just how much the Gerudo hate men! I bet they're all locked up by now, and if not, they're dead… But I've heard Naburuu isn't like that. She claims to be a noble thief but recently things have been kinda fishy 'round here....Anyway, I would be eternally grateful if you could sneak in there and bust my boys outta there"

"Oh, don't worry about it sir, I know one of the girls in there. I'm sure all I'd have to do is ask. "

"You know a Gerudo?! Lucky boy!"

"Ah….? Well, whatever. I'd better be off. Hmm, but I've got one question for you."

"Ask away son."

"Why do they hate men so much?"

Hmmm….I'm too sure. Maybe they didn't like the jobs Ganon was pushing."

"GANON?!"

"Yeah, Ganon. He's their king ya'know."

"King?…" Link looked up towards the fortress. ""This might be harder than I thought…Well, Naomi's there, I'm sure I'll be fine."" "Come on Navi, let's get going…while it's still dark."

The carpenter man waved to Link. "Good luck son! Good luck!"

---------------------------------------------------------

….. "My Magi…our jail cells are full up. What should we do? Men have been flocking here recently for some odd reason. We can't just keep them…Should I…dispose of them?"

"No! There will be no bloodshed. We will keep them until my mother returns."

"The Exulted one? But she has been gone for some time. Do you know when she will be back?"

"'sigh' Sadly, no. My mother did leave me in charge…Alright, we'll keep them until we need another cell. Then, I want you to pick one of them randomly and throw them over the cliff into the river….It won't kill him, just give him a nasty little shock. I doubt after all of this they will return."

"Yes my Magi." The Gerudo woman bowed before the second in command, the Magi, and smiled at the thought of throwing that man pig over the cliff. She hoped that a new man would come soon.

"Nauni, before you go, could you tell me if the bridge has been fixed yet?"

"No, no. The men we have were the carpenders for the bridge."

"Well, I thought that by now their boss would have hired new men….We ARE paying him to fix it. 'Humph'….we might just have to let them go to fix the bridge…."

"Oh please, can we throw them over the cliff first?"

"Hmm, let's hold them a bit longer. I want them to think twice before they think they can just come in here and gawk at-"

"MY MAGI!" a new Gerudo woman interrupted while running into the room. "We've found another intruder!"

"Bring him before me."

--------------------------------------------------

Link slowly walked into the area of the Gerudo fortress. He quickly ran and hid behind some crates that were stacked at one end. He quietly peeked up over the edge of the crate to see if he could find Naomi.

"Where is she? Man, this place is a lot bigger than I thought it would be….Hmm, come to think of it, I don't really know what I was thinking. I just was so happy to know Naomi was safe. Hey! Is that one her?" he said in a whisper. "No, I don't think so….GAH! It's so hard to tell, they've all got their faces covered."

Link continued to search for Naomi from the safety of his crate but was so busy in all his looking he failed to realize that there were two Gerudo sentinels creeping up behind him.

"Man, I wish they could take their veils off so I could see their faces better!"

""Humph, another man pig come to gawk at us. I bet he'd like us to take off more than just our veils…"" thought the first Gerudo woman.

"Oo, that one looks good! I need to get a closer look to make sure."

"What?! That pervert! Is he picking out his favorite to spirit away with him? Well I'll give him a closer look!"" thought the second Gerudo woman. She nodded to her comrade and they poised the blunt end of their Kwan Dowes above his head.

"Hmm…Hey Navi?….Is that you behind me?" He whirled around and looked up into the faces of two beautiful women. They didn't look too happy.

"You wouldn't by any chance believe me if I told you that I'm friends with a Gerudo would you?"

They just glared at him.

"You're going to hit me with those….aren't you?"

………

"'sigh' That's what I thought." WHACK

Link went out like a light.

-----------------------------------------------------

Man, WHEN IS HE GONNA SEE NAOMI AGAIN?!!

'giggle' Next chapter, I promise! I really hope you enjoyed your read...

Comment damnit!!! I don't know if anybodies even reading this anymore!!! If you like enough....just one comment, that's all I ask. 'sigh'

-Kohaku-sama

They got rid of the tags!!! Now I can't have Kenshin with me anymore. 'cries' That's not fair. They messed everything up!


	23. Old friends

OOOOOKay! Sorry for the long wait. I've been packing. We're moving soon and I haven't had much time for anything. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up sooner than I did this one.... Oh yeah, and Kenshin says hi.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Link came-to he found himself on the cold stone ground. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Ow...." He looked around, "Where the hell am I?"  
  
Link was at the bottom of a large square room made of reddish stones. It was smooth stone all around except for a huge window about ten feet above him and a rectangular hole even further directly above him. Looking down over the sides of the hole were two Gerudo sentries. In fact, Link recognized them as the same two who had attacked him earlier. He brought his gaze back down and sighed.  
  
"Yup, this is just great." 'sigh' He looked up once again when he heard voices. He could hear them speaking, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. ""They must be speaking Gerudo.... Maybe they know Naomi!!""  
  
"Um excuse me ladies...."  
  
They stopped talking and looked down to glare at Link.  
  
"Uh.....Would either one of you happen to know Naomi? You see, she's an old friend of mine and...."  
  
Link stopped when they started speaking again, aparently not interested in what he had to say. ""Did they even hear me?....I bet they're just ignoring me."" Link strained his ears to try and listen to what they were saying.  
  
Sanna: "Did he say Naomi?"  
  
Mya: "Hmm, yeah. You don't suppose he's the one Naomi's always talking about do you?"  
  
Sanna: "I don't know" she looked down "....Ooo, he's awfully handsome, Naomi did say his looks were pretty good."  
  
Mya: "Yes, but that was a long time ago, they were both only children, plus, she never said that. You only just assume.....My, but he IS all dressed in green."  
  
Sanna: "Yes, yes, but that can't prove anything......Well, if it is him I have half a mind to go down there and kick his ass! I can't believe that anyone as great as Naomi puts him out to be would up and leave her. They were best friends! He should be ashamed of himself! Worrying her like that"  
  
Mya: "Yes, but you know how Naomi is, she'll only say that something really important must be keeping him or he had to go and hel...."  
  
'sigh' "I can't understand a single word they're saying!" he mumbled to himself. Link's ears then picked up another woman's voice. One that he could understand.  
  
Nauni: "What are you two doing? Our Magi wants the prisoner brought before her."  
  
""Oh crap! That doesn't sound good.""  
  
Sanna: "Oh, we're just guarding...making sure he doesn't try anything."  
  
Nauni: "Try anything?! What could he do way down there?"  
  
Nauni walked over to the edge of the hole and peered down at Link. Her eyes grew wide for a moment and then she began speaking in Gerudo to the other two women.  
  
"My my, He's quite the looker, eh? Too bad all our other cells are full up, we might get a better look at him if he was moved.....Well anyway, come now, we mustn't keep our Magi waiting, she wants to see the prisoner, if we're lucky she said we could toss one of the men over the cliff. After she sees this looker I'm sure we'll clear a space for him real quick." She paused when she realized that the two Gerudo women were smiling at her. "What?"  
  
Sanna spoke up first. "Pretty boy down there wants so see Naomi. She's all he's talked about."  
  
Mya joined in. "Yeah...you don't think that...?"  
  
Nauni looked down once again at the man below them. "I'm not sure. He says he knows Naomi? Well, let's just see what comes of this. When we get down there tie him up, alright? We can't have him trying to take off on us."  
  
"Right!" Mya and Sanna said in unison.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Back down in the hole.....  
  
"Well, this is just great Link! How are we going to get out of this one?"  
  
"No worries Navi. Naomi will save us. She'll see me and tell all the other girls that I'm not like... "that". It'll all be okay."  
  
"Will she know it's you? I mean, you have "changed"."  
  
"What?! Of course she'll know!"  
  
'CREAK' The creak of a door stopped Link and Navi's conversation. Navi quickly hid in Link's hat as three Gerudo women entered the room through a concealed door. Link, with a confused look on his face, looked from the Gerudos to the door to the hole above and back to the door again. Finally he looked at the Gerudo women, a glaring bite to his eyes, "You, ah, you threw me in here from that hole up there didn't you?"  
  
Mya smiled and Sanna made a little kissy face.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." he rubbed his head again.  
  
Nauni then chose to speak up, "Alright girls, tie him tight!"  
  
"Whoa, uh, why are you going to tie me up?" 'gulp'  
  
"We can't just let you run away."  
  
"I won't run, you have to believe me! I only want to see Naomi, please, at least tell her that I'm here! Please you must-"  
  
Nauni rose her hand swiftly and Link silently gazed, unflinchingly ahead. Nauni smiled and lowered her hand to cup Link's cheek. She moved her hand so that her fingers held his chin and she moved his face to face her. Her face was only inches from his but he continued to gaze forward. "You will hold your tongue boy. Remember, YOU are the one bound here. If you're a good boy," She removed her fingers from his face and trailed them to his shoulder, making little circle patterns, Link still refused to look anywhere than forward, "you just might get to see this, precious Naomi of yours." She pulled away completely and smiled, he would not look her in the face, his features emotionless. ""Hmm, I might have made him angry. Oh well I guess. hahaha!""  
  
Nauni stud upright and turned towards the door, "Alright, let's go!"  
  
Mya and Sanna picked Link up off the ground and lead him by the arms from the old stone cell.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
""Gah.....it seems like we're going in circles! I can't tell which way is which anymore.""  
  
Link gave a deep sigh of defeat as he was lead from corridor to corridor. After calming down from his little "incident" with the Gerudo guard known as Nauni, Link had been trying to memorize the path in the corridors they were taking to go see this "Magi". But to Link's disappointment many of the corridors all looked the same.  
  
""Okay, first it was left....then right, down two, right again.....Wait, no then it was. GAH!!! I'm not gonna remember! And then their Magi's gonna kill me, and Naomi's not gonna see me! RARW!!! Why ME!""  
  
At first they all walked in silence, but then the two Gerudo women began to talk....of course I their native tongue.  
  
Mya: "What was that room used for? I mean...it was too big for a cell. I can't remember."  
  
Sanna: "Oh....wasn't it a chamber for our spirit guardian, Nagi? Yeah....And then we moved her out to the temple.. You know, so she could have more room."  
  
Mya: "Oh yes. Wasn't it more...decorated when she was here."  
  
Sanna: "Of course....she IS our Oni. She protects us. Hmmm, I haven't seen her since I was just a little girl."  
  
Link quietly listened to their conversation, wondering just what they were plotting against him.  
  
""They're thinking of ways to kill me, I just know it! And that one over there, Nauni.....I won't let her have her fun with me....""  
  
Nauni suddenly spoke up. "Alright..I can take him from here. You both may go back to your posts."  
  
""Oh CRAP!!! I'm going to be alone with her! She creeps me out...and really pisses me off!"" Nauni began to walk towards Link and grabbed his arm.  
  
""Don't touch me! Don't touch me you wench!""  
  
"Come little boy... Our Magi awaits you."  
  
"I'm not going to run, you can let go of my arm."  
  
"That's what they all say. I'm keeping you right here with me...Why? Don't you like it?"  
  
Link replied through gritted teeth. "Not particularly."  
  
"Ooh, boo hoo. You make me cry....Don't worry. It won't be for much longer. Her chamber is just up the way here. Oh, I know you'll be sad when I'm gone."  
  
"Don't count on it....miss."  
  
"Miss? Oh such manners....even when you're angry you're a gentlemen. Well maybe...we did catch you sneaking around. Now didn't we?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Oh, you're done talking with me. So sad......We're here."  
  
Nauni lead Link into a comfortable looking room. There were lavish wall hangings covering every wall. Each depicting a different scene in Hyrule. The desert, the mountain, the field, the waterfall....the forest. This one seemed special compared to the others. It was placed in the center of the right wall. Link looked around the room further and saw pillows and blankets and other various plushy things lining the floor on the opposite side of the room. The windows were open to the desert, and Link could see a rising sun from over the horizon.  
  
Nauni stopped Link in the middle of the room. She spoke and Link noticed for the first time that there was someone else in the room. Whoever she was, she was facing with her back to them.  
  
"I have brought you the prisoner.." She paused and bowed, "My Magi"  
  
Link gulped. Then he suddenly felt himself being forced down.  
  
"You will bow in the Magi's presence you dog!"  
  
"Grrrr" Link grit his teeth as he was pushed down. Once he was down, he did not try to sit up.  
  
"Nauni...."  
  
"Yes my Magi?"  
  
"........Leave us."  
  
"As you wish." Nauni gave Link another shove and turned and left the room.  
  
Without turning, the Magi spoke.  
  
"So.....You thought you would come to gawk at the Gerudo, did you?"  
  
"No miss, it wasn't like that! You see I.."  
  
"SCILENCE! 'ahem' Please forgive me. You see, I am so very tired of men who think we are but things to amuse them. Now, I know not all men are like this, but, I must do what I can to protect these women from those who wish to do them harm.....You may not have been here for..."those" reasons, but the way it sounds, you WERE! Now, what do you have to say?"  
  
"Please...I'm here looking for someone very dear to me. A friend I lost. I was told she might be here, so I came to find her...but when I got here, I was captured, and I wasn't even given a chance to explain myself...."  
  
She stud, still facing away. "Well, now you are....I don't like to hurt people, but I must keep order. Otherwise men would come from all over.... Who is this woman you look for?"  
  
"I keep saying her name, but no one seems to know her. She, she's not a born Gerudo. She grew up with me in the forest. We were trying to help the princess when..." Link saw the woman before him began to shake. Her shoulders shuddered and he could hear heavy breath.  
  
"Um, excuse me....are you...crying miss?"  
  
'sniff' "So long....so very long. But I knew, I knew all the time."  
  
"Uh, I don't understand what you're saying. Please, you can tell me...."  
  
The Magi turned, tears filled her eyes. Link looked into her face, it was the same Gerudo he had seen earlier. The one who had taken Epona. Only now her face was uncovered. Then he remembered that she had said it was for a good friend of hers. Then he looked up into her eyes.  
  
"My goddess. It's...it's." He walked toward her. Then he began walking faster, then faster until he was running to her.  
  
"OH, LINK!" Naomi ran to Link the same and they met halfway, nearly knocking each other down when they collided. Link held Naomi as she cried happy tears.  
  
"I always knew you would come back. Never, never did I doubt you. Oh Link, you're finally back! I missed you so much!"  
  
"Naomi! I thought you were dead! The last thing I saw was Gannondorf cutting you in half! I felt like my heart was going to explode! I'm so happy you're safe!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, I told you all he'd get to see her in this one. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Ooo, I wonder what's in store for them next? (evil laughter)  
  
-Kohaku-sama-


End file.
